Gossip Girl: The Party's Over
by D M Harper
Summary: This tale is based on the TV show not the books, but there is no category for it. What happens when Manhattan's elite realise it's time to be responsible for their pasts and plan for the future? BE WARNED: Female/female relationship. Please read & review! Currently on a break.
1. Chapter 1

Gossip Girl – The Party's Over

Title: Gossip Girl – "The Party's Over"

Summary: What happens when Manhattan's elite realise it's time to be responsible for their pasts and plan for the future?

Rating: MA for mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by writer Cecily von Ziegesar or television series creators Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage. However, I do lay claim to all original characters. No copyright infringement is intended towards the CW Television Network and no financial reward has been gained.

A/N: Please take the time to review, follow or favour.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **07:00 Monday 08/30/2010**

 **Rise & shine Upper East Siders!**

 **It's Gossip Girl here with the latest.**

 **Summer break is officially over & that **

**means more break ups, tears, hook ups,**

 **a new school year with tons of fresh**

 **gossip for all my readers.**

 **Let's start with something really life**

 **changing. It seems resident moral**

 **compass D has not listened to his own**

 **ethics; congratulations on becoming a**

 **daddy on July 7th.**

 **Sorry to hear V is not the mother & **

**just where is the spawn of Satan anyway?**

 **Apparently, G left a note telling her baby's**

 **daddy she had gone to the spa. The poor girl**

 **seems to have lost directions back to Brooklyn;**

 **she's not been seen since & it looks like D **

**literally did get left holding the baby.**

 **You know you love me.**

 **XO XO Gossip Girl.**

-0-

 **07:15 Monday 08/30/2010**

 **Gossip Girl here with more news just in!**

 **A legendry & popular socialite darling from **

**before our time has returned to the city that**

 **never sleeps after living abroad for two years.**

 **Oh la la!**

 **But before you start filling your flutes with**

 **champagne & celebrating, this girl hasn't partied **

**for seven years, so SVW, your title of party girl**

 **2010 is still safe. Although I have to say your**

 **summer getaway with your BFF B was very low key**

 **& un-newsworthy.**

 **On the other matter, Little Girl Lost has come home**

 **to mourn and has my condolences.**

 **Stay tuned for an update.**

 **You know you love me.**

 **XO XO Gossip Girl.**

-0-

 **07:29 Monday 08/30/2010**

 **Gossip Girl here again!**

 **The tips just keep rolling in. It looks like I'm in for**

 **a busy fall with all the comings and goings of**

 **Manhattan's elite.**

 **Ooh kitty, watch the fur fly and the nails dig deep as**

 **a certain toppled Queen B attempts to regain her once**

 **lofty status as she embarks on her first day of orientation**

 **at good ole Ivy League Columbia University. I hear there**

 **was no ostentatious farewell at NYU.**

 **What a shame, B loves a party, especially when she is the**

 **centre of all that attention.**

 **Until later,**

 **You know you love me.**

 **XO XO Gossip Girl.**

-0-

Serena Celia van der Woodsen read the three blog messages on her Blackberry and turned to childhood best friend Blair Cornelia Waldorf, "Who are they referring to in the second one?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders indicating she had little interest, "Beats me, but I'm sure my mother will know. In fact, I'm certain Lily will have an idea too, seems as she is the socialite queen."

"Sad but true, my mother knows everyone remotely considered upper class in this town."

"We can ask her after orientation and you really should have gotten a room on campus to experience your first year of college like everyone else."

Rolling blue eyes, the long haired blonde scoffed at the suggestion, "Yeah right, look how well that worked out for you your freshman year at NYU."

"Please, let's not rehash bad times S and I am a sophomore now and living in my own apartment."

Two phones sounded simultaneously with message alerts and both women retrieved their cells. "It's another snippet of news," noted Blair first.

-0-

 **07:31 Monday 08/30/2010**

 **Gossip Girl with news just received!**

 **BFFs S & B were seen having coffee on the West Side.**

 **Insignificant S has finally decided to further her**

 **education on subjects other than _"How to throw yourself_**

 ** _at men first then ask questions later"_ & _"Which bottle of_**

 ** _champagne should I drink?"_**

 **She will be attending her first day at Columbia. I wish**

 **her well & hope she provides me with more sinful and **

**scintillating antics throughout the year.**

 **Maybe B can steer her in the right direction while**

 **desperately trying to stop another fall from grace.**

 **You know you love me.**

 **XO XO, Gossip Girl.**

-0-

"Mother Focker!" exclaimed an agitated Blair. "It looks like we are in the limelight again without even trying."

"What a way to start the new term," bemoaned Serena while deleting the message.

"I was hoping Gossip Girl had forgotten about us over the summer break."

Serena glanced at her friend, "B, I really meant what we discussed in Paris."

"Come off it Serena, you won't last an entire year without dating."

"Seriously Blair, we won't be teenagers much longer and my past indiscretions with men have been too much of a distraction for me. It's time I grew up and stopped falling for liars, scammers and bastards."

"You do tend to attract them and it pains me to say this, but Humphrey was the only guy who didn't lie to you until after you fibbed to him too many times to count."

"I realise that, hence the reason I am taking a year off from boys."

"Come on, we better get going. We don't need to be late on our first day."

Standing and collecting her bag, Serena added, "B, don't forget I have that final internship interview this afternoon, so don't wait for me."

"I won't and I'll meet you at your place at six for dinner."

-0-

Five foot eleven, blue eyed and platinum blonde Bailey Lindquist looked up from the paperwork lying on her expansive cedar desk and focused on the stunning nineteen year old, five foot ten blonde wearing a Columbia University cashmere V-neck sweater, white Oxford shirt, black skirt and black lace up shoes.

Getting to her feet, the twenty two year old approached the front of the desk and leaned against the edge. "Please take a seat Miss van der Woodsen," she directed while motioning to the two handcrafted soft leather armchairs.

"Thank you and I apologise for my attire; I've come directly from College."

"No apology necessary Miss van der Woodsen. I am fully aware of your commitments to Columbia's orientation week. I've read your application as well as the other candidates that submitted for the position last month. I know you have already been interviewed by the company's publicity head Grace Newman, but when I saw the name van der Woodsen I was curious as to your reasons for wanting a job as a publicist intern with the company."

Serena's head turned slightly to the left, as did her eyes, "As you know by my résumé, I've interned in the field on two other occasions and thoroughly enjoyed the work. I feel that my future lies within a corporate organisation."

Long straight locks fell forward as Bailey lowered her head, "Miss van der Woodsen I don't believe in hiding facts or keeping secrets, so I'll be blunt." Raising her head, blue eyes locked onto blue, "I was stunned to discover you had applied for a part-time internship considering your background."

Confusion registered on Serena's face, "I don't understand."

"Your mother Lillian Humphrey sits on the board at Bass Industries, I'm sure she could have found you a suitable position."

"She did, but I declined the offer because I want to forge a career on my own merits and without my mother's considerable influence."

A perfectly shaped right blonde eyebrow arched inquisitively, "Your step-brother Charles owns and operates Bass Industries; surely you could have taken up employment with him?" Serena grimaced and it didn't go unnoticed, "I can see you have a dislike for the thought of working for him and fully understand your desire for independence. I also know you dislike authority."

"Pardon!" exclaimed Serena with surprise at the latter comment.

"I know all the secrets you have tried to keep over the years Miss van der Woodsen. In an attempt to avoid scandal in 2006, you volunteered to attend boarding school in Cornwall, Connecticut under the guise of wanting to sort out your problem with excessive alcohol and drug abuse. Your mother was relieved at the time, but your best friend Blair Waldorf was understandably heartbroken over your sudden departure without a word or explanation from you. Upon your return you informed her you had left in shame after having sex with her then boyfriend Nathaniel Archibald during the Sheppard wedding."

Stunned by the stranger's barrage of in-depth information, Serena shook her head, "Unfortunately that is all public knowledge amongst my peers."

"Yes, you were Gossip Girl's favourite subject for some time, but you and I both know that was only the tip of the iceberg. I'm aware of the overdose of Pete Fairman and the part Georgina Sparks and you played in that hotel room tragedy."

Serena was flabbergasted, "How could you possibly know that?"

"When someone seeks a position with Lindquist Global Industries, it is policy that as much data on the applicants as possible be gathered."

Feeling a little offended, Serena asked, "You paid for a private investigator to snoop into my personal life?"

"No, I took the liberty of completing the task myself and to be honest, your teenage years have been constant fodder for the media over a considerable period of time. It didn't take much research and your step-sister was more than willing to divulge delicate information when I spoke to her last month."

Affronted, Serena stood and glared at Bailey, "I don't believe this; I didn't come here for a character assassination."

"Miss van der Woodsen, please sit down and refrain from running away as is your habit when confronted, then falling into bed with the first male who says hello."

"You don't know the first thing about me," protested Serena vehemently. "And you certainly don't have the right to judge me."

"As I said before, I do know everything about you. Seven years ago I was just like you until I woke up to myself and stopped being a _"fun time had by all"_. Unlike your mother, mine sought out professional help for me and didn't dismiss my partying frolics as a cry for help."

"Why did you ask me here?" enquired a calm Serena, realising there was much more than a job interview going on.

"I want to offer what no one else has. When you worked for KC Cunningham she treated you badly and used your connections within your social world to kiss ass with clients and had you lying about an actor's so called girlfriend just to keep his career afloat. You were pressured into the act to keep actress Olivia Burk pacified while she attended NYU. When the truth surfaced that she wasn't Patrick Robinson's girlfriend any longer, you were forced to improvise by kissing him in front of the cameras. The fact that you had to fabricate stories to keep the relationship between Burk and your old boyfriend Dan Humphrey a secret didn't help matters."

"Jenny really did a number on me," scoffed the younger blonde in disbelief.

"Of course the debacle of working for Tripp van der Bilt III was yet another example of bad judgement on your behave."

"How in the world did you learn about that?"

"His wife Maureen was a friend of my mother's and blurted it out during a luncheon of cocktails while he was off playing happy home with you. I also know the truth about the car accident he tried to blame on you."

"Jesus," mumbled Serena in utter shock.

"Miss van der Woodsen, you are in a vicious cycle of wanting to please everyone. You lie to protect others and yourself and in turn, are constantly used. Your mother has enabled your actions by either paying off those involved or telling more lies to cover up their scams or untruths. She has been more concerned with social status and appearance then ensuring those responsible pay. You have learnt nothing about how deceptive people can be and I believe the recent investment swindle perpetrated by Poppy Lifton and Gabriel Edwards proves that point."

Bailey took a second before continuing, "Because you were so desperate to reunite with your father, you ignored your friends and brother's warnings about his con job regard your mother's ill heath then treated your step-father Rufus poorly when the truth came out. You sold your soul to the media to lure William in when any one could have located him quickly in Palm Beach by simply looking up a medical doctor's registry. Finally, you exacerbated the deplorable situation when you aided and abetted his escape from the authorities."

Casting her eyes downward, Serena started to silently cry, "I'm ashamed of the way I have acted in the past and realise I have hurt people."

"Yes, but instead of facing them, you took off for Paris with Blair Waldorf."

Serena suddenly felt compelled to tell the stranger the truth and dried her eyes, "I promised Blair I would not date for a year and get my life together."

"Miss van der Woodsen, if the truth be told, I would hardly call it dating. You are too quick to offer yourself to any guy who looks at you because you have no self-respect when it comes to personal relationships and think that maybe the right man has arrived and he will be faithful or not use you."

"How the hell do you know so much about me?"

"I told you before I used to be just like you in trying to be the popular _"it"_ girl. Now before you leave, I want to present you with a proposition, but first I want you to tell me what you know about Lindquist Industries.

Sitting up straight, Serena accepted the tissue Bailey offered her, "It's a multi-billion dollar company with corporate offices in Sydney, Vancouver, London, Paris, Dubai, Luxemburg, Prague, Johannesburg, Berlin, Mexico and Hong Kong. The company manufactures medical equipment and supplies, pharmaceuticals, steel and plastics. They own and run oil fields in Mexico and Bass Strait Australia as well as shopping centres and hospitals worldwide. There is also an extensive portfolio of property, mineral ore mines and affiliations to numerous charitable organisations."

Bailey smiled and high cheekbones rose, "That's very good and you appear to have done your homework. You have great potential Miss van der Woodsen, it's a shame you and others have allowed you to squander your intelligence over the years. Now what do you know about me?"

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know who you are except for the fact you are highly intelligent and had a similar lifestyle to mine. I was actually expecting to be interviewed with Mr Lindquist."

"What do you know about him then?"

"Oliver Lindquist took over the family business when his father Eugen suffered a fatal heart attack. Eugen passed away twenty years ago at the age of fifty one due to an undiagnosed cardiac embolism. He started the company after arriving in California from Sweden in 1949 at the age of twenty. He bought the rights to two small silver mines with his savings and built them into a profitable business within the first year. In time he expanded his business interests, married a woman from his home town in Sweden and she gave birth to their son Oliver in 1966."

"That's impressive research and memory retention Miss van der Woodsen."

"Thank you, but what is it you want from me?"

"It's not a case of what I want, but what you would like."

"You have me at a disadvantage."

"If you can carry out your internship here, keep an acceptable GPA at college and not feature unfavourably in the media or Gossip Girl blogs; a full time position will be waiting for you at the completion of your Business Administration Master's degree."

Serena's eyes widened, "Is there some kind of catch or other conditions?"

"No, all you have to do is stop lying and allowing yourself to be used as a doormat. I'm giving you the opportunity to make something of yourself on your own. It's entirely up to you if you take up the offer."

Rising to her feet, Serena stared at Bailey, "When do I start?"

"You already have and Miss van der Woodsen, one word of advice; learn to look people directly in the eye when speaking to them, not just when you are angry. People can read the sincerity on your face when you do."

"Thank you and I'm sorry if I appear shaken."

"Go see Grace Newman, head of the publicity department on the third floor and organise your work hours to coincide with your class schedule. I don't want you missing lessons or forfeiting study time and good luck when your classes begin next week."

"I understand and thank you for this opportunity, I won't let you down."

"It won't be me you let down Miss van der Woodsen, it will be you," reasoned Bailey as she straightened up and held out her hand. "My name is Bailey Lindquist, President, CEO and granddaughter of Eugen, welcome aboard."

A gobsmacked Serena fumbled for words, "Uhm thank you."

"There is a fund raising gala Grace is currently working on, that will be your first assignment."

"Thank you again."

Bailey observed the young woman as she left before phoning Grace and informing her of Serena's decision.

-0-


	2. Chapter 2

Gossip Girl – The Party's Over

Title: Gossip Girl – "The Party's Over"

Summary: What happens when Manhattan's elite realise it's time to be responsible for their pasts and plan for the future?

Rating: MA for mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by writer Cecily von Ziegesar or television series creators Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage. However, I do lay claim to all original characters. No copyright infringement is intended towards the CW Television Network and no financial reward has been gained.

A/N: Please take the time to review, follow or favour.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Serena and Blair met Lily Humphrey at the elevator of the fourteen roomed, top floor penthouse at 994 Fifth Avenue and Blair immediately ambushed the older woman, "What do you know about Lindquist Global Industries?"

"Well, hello to you too Blair. Do you mind if I get out of the lift before I answer?"

"Oh sorry about that, but Serena and I are a little impatient."

"I can clearly see that. If you give me a moment to change, I'll tell you all I know."

"Sorry mom, I'll make us a pot of tea," offered Serena while giving her friend a standard death glare.

Unladylike, Blair poked out her tongue.

"Thank you Serena," replied her mother while ascending the stairs.

The elevator door pinged open again moments later and Charles Bass, playboy billionaire stepped into the foyer, "Ladies, what a pleasure to see you again Blair."

"Drop dead mother chucker," snapped Blair with spite.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Serena sighed, "I see the two of you haven't made up yet."

"Apparently Blair considers me to still be a complete bastard for the whole Jack fiasco and for not accepting the reason for her lateness to meet at the Empire State Building."

Blair glared at him, "Basshole, I told you I didn't sleep with your despicable liar of an uncle when you took up his offer to trade me for your precious hotel and you were the one that went to Prague during summer and returned with French tourist Eva, so that makes us even. Now what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off deflowering some sixteen year old wannabe?"

Remaining calm, Chuck answered, "If you must know, Rufus invited me over for dinner because Jenny finally admitted she was the one who instigated our coitus and I had indeed enquired several times during proceedings if she was sure of what she was doing."

Serena departed for the safety of the kitchen when Blair slapped Chuck on the face, "I've forgiven you for a lot of shit Chuck Bass, but sleeping with Jenny Humphrey is the one exception. Why don't you go back to your Penthouse at Empire Hotel and find solace in the arms of your saviour or one of your thousand dollars a night whores?"

"Blair, I'm a changed man and now that the truth about Eva's dubious career choice as a prostitute has been unearthed, she has left. You are the only one for me, my heart belongs to you."

Blair glared at her former boyfriend and snarled, "I don't want it Bass and I'm tired of you breaking mine."

"Hello Charles," interrupted Lily as she walked down the stairs.

Looking up, Chuck smiled, "Lily, you look lovely as always and my deepest apologies for my appalling behaviour these past three months."

Lily stepped off the last stair and embraced her step-son, "Jenny explained everything last weekend when Rufus and I visited her at her mother's in Hudson. I'm just glad you have recovered from your mugging and subsequent shooting in Prague."

"Yes, your charming husband Rufus informed me of the conversation when he called this morning with his dinner request."

"Well I hope we can all put the unsavoury episode behind us and move forward."

Serena carried a tray containing a tea service to the coffee table and put it down, "Mom, don't you think it's time this family stopped burying incidents and discussed them out in the open?"

Turning to face her daughter, a stunned Lily asked, "Since when have you favoured that theory?"

"Since I've grown up and had a few mistakes on how I live my life pointed out to me."

"Oh, that is interesting," noted Lily while everyone sat down on the white leather sofas.

"So Lily, do tell us about the Lindquist family," urged Blair animatedly.

"Charles, aren't you acquainted with Clara and Oliver?"

"I meet them through my father several years ago. They are both on the board of the Arts and Restoration Society and numerous charity foundations. If memory serves me correct, they own several hospitals and hotels in the city as well as overseas."

"Yes they do," agreed Lily. "They are a lovely couple and have a daughter who attended Yale. She is a few years older than you three."

Serena took the opportunity to recount her interview with Bailey then Chuck continued, "I never travelled in the same circles as Bailey, but she was known as a bit of a wild child as a teenager. There was a rumour she was shipped off to Lundsbergs Skola, Varmland, Sweden when she was fifteen."

"Oh that sounds familiar S," quipped Blair with a smirk.

The elevator doors slide back and four heads turned to see Rufus holding a newspaper and looking highly distressed, step out of the car.

Lily got up instantly and embraced him, "What is it darling?"

"Clara and Oliver were killed in a plane crash Saturday."

"Dear god, no!"

"It would seem Bailey Lindquist was who Gossip Girl was referring to," pointed out Chuck.

"That's such terrible news," remarked Lily tearfully.

"The service is on Friday. They were flying to St Thomas when their jet was struck twice by lightening during an electrical storm. The second strike blew a hole in the fuselage and the pilot couldn't maintain control."

"What a tragic loss for their daughter and Oliver's mother," lamented a maudlin Lily.

Eric, Serena's younger brother walked down the hall from his bedroom, "Hey everyone, what have I missed and are you all right mom?"

Serena explained the unfortunate news then repeated her story about Bailey to Eric and Rufus while a sombre Lily organised dinner.

-0-

Bailey stood beside her grandmother Greta on the path outside the church and received condolences from the large contingent of mourners as they exited the building. Tears flowed freely as Bailey shook hands and returned hugs.

Sometime later, Lily and Rufus approached the pair, followed by Serena.

"Thank you for attending Mr and Mrs Humphrey. My parents spoke highly of you. Miss van der Woodsen, thank you for being here."

"If there is anything we can do for you, please don't hesitate to contact us Bailey," offered Lily sincerely.

"I appreciate your offer."

"My condolences Miss Lindquist," offered Serena as she held the other women's gaze.

"Thank you, I hope I'll see you at the Waldorf for drinks."

"We are on the way there now."

"See you there." Turning to her only relative, Bailey held her hand, "That's the last of them Grammy. Are you feeling all right?"

"I will be once I have a stiff drink or two."

"I can relate to that. I just have to give the minister a donation then we can be on our way."

"I'll meet you at the car dear."

Bailey watched her sixty six year old grandmother walk briskly down the stairs and thought she had aged dramatically over the course of the past six days. The younger woman could only image how difficult it was to lose a child. It was hard enough to lose both parents, and she admired Greta's resolve in keeping her anguish under control in front of the prying eyes of the media.

Going inside the house of worship, Bailey located Father Chartwell and handed over a cheque for one million dollars as per her father's instructions.

-0-

Serena sipped on a club soda and listened on as Lily and Rufus chatted to Eleanor Waldorf-Rose and her husband Cyrus. Her attention was drawn to the doorway of the function room and the arrival of Nate Archibald and his mother Anna. Congressman Tripp van der Bilt and his wife followed closely behind along with William van der Bilt, Anna's father.

Having taken onboard Bailey's words from Monday, Serena excused herself and approached Nate as he headed towards the bar counter. "Hello Nate, I'm surprised to see you here."

"Hey Serena and I knew the Lindquists on a social level. I was introduced to them by my parents eight years ago. There were really nice people and _"The Captain"_ took me out sailing with them a few times."

"Nate, I want to apologise for not calling you over the summer after we broke up and for every lie I ever told you."

Brown eyebrows lifted, "Wow Serena, where did all this come from?"

"I've done a little maturing and want to change from the person I became over the last three years. We both deserve better than to be in a relationship built on secrets and mistrust."

"You've really stunned me and you're right, it is time we grew up."

"I hope we can be friends again someday."

"I hope so too. Listen, what is going on with Chuck and Blair? He won't tell me and has really cleaned up his act. I was hoping you had an idea."

"I only know Blair won't forgive him for sleeping with Jenny after all the trouble she caused. I guess Jenny just set her sights on Chuck when it became clear you had no romantic interest in her. The fact Chuck returned here with Eva didn't help matters."

"Jenny got messed up pretty bad."

"We've all been guilty of that Nate; she just took a speedier route to falling apart."

"I guess you're right and congrats on scoring an internship with Lindquist Industries."

"Thanks, do you know Bailey well?"

"Yeah, we hung out together at polo matches and sailing before her mother shipped her off to boarding school."

Not wanting to miss the opportunity to learn more about her mysterious employer, Serena asked, "What was she like?"

With a gentle grin, Nate answered, "She was a lot of fun and a damn good polo player. I had a terrible crush on her because she was always nice to me and the fact she is so good looking didn't hurt either."

Serena smiled, "Thanks for the info Nate, I'll see you later."

"See you on campus."

After speaking with several people, Serena caught a glimpse of Bailey and her grandmother near the bar. She looked on as the blonde ordered two drinks then conversed with Nate and his mother.

A short time later, Bailey sidled up next to Serena at the bar counter, "I hope you didn't cut class today?"

"No, I attended my morning orientation and had a free afternoon."

"I'm pleased to hear that and if you are not busy, I'd like to introduce you to my grandmother Greta."

"I'd like that very much." Picking up her club soda, Serena followed Bailey over to a table and spent an hour chatting with the still strikingly beautiful woman and her granddaughter.

Lily and Rufus joined the trio sometime later to inform Serena they were leaving.

"I was hoping to stay longer mom," said the younger blonde, reluctant to end the evening.

"All right, we'll see you at home then."

Bailey stood up from the table, "I'll ensure Serena is home by ten Mrs Humphrey."

"Thank you Bailey."

"I'll also make sure she has something to eat."

"I hope I'll see you both soon and it was a wonderful service Greta."

Greta nodded, "I'll be in contact and thank you both for attending."

"Goodnight," said Rufus while taking hold of his wife's hand.

Once the couple left the area, Greta noted, "Your mother appears very content Serena."

Serena gave a little giggle, "She is and I think she finally married the right man this time."

"I agree and how is your grandmother doing?"

"She's getting stronger every day."

"That is excellent news and I must give her a call. She sent a wonderful bouquet of flowers to the apartment and made apologies for not be well enough to travel."

Serena reached across the table and gently squeezed Greta's left hand, "She was upset about not being able to attend and expressed deep sorrow for your loss."

Tears welled in the older woman's eyes, "Thank you for passing the message on dear."

"You're welcome," replied Serena before changing the subject.

-0-

By seven, most of the guests had left and Bailey returned to Greta and Serena, "Would you care to dine with us Serena?"

"Well, you did tell my mother you would take care of me."

"In that case it's time to make a move."

"Where do you live?"

"Waldorf Towers, so it's only a short walk. Gramm, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes dear, just let me take care of the bar tab."

"I've already dealt with it."

"Thank you Bailey."

-0-

The youngest Lindquist was busy in the kitchen cooking while Greta showed Serena around the five bedroom 5,400 square foot apartment. The younger woman stopped in front of a family portrait in the study and pointed out, "You have an attractive family Mrs Lindquist."

"Thank you and please call me Greta."

"Some of the art work seems familiar. I think my mother has a portrait by the same artist above the staircase in our home."

"Lily has first-class taste and I believe your step-father has several of the artist's pieces in his gallery."

"I'll have to ask him."

"I'm glad you've spent this time with us Serena. Bailey doesn't invite many people here when she is home."

"I believe she was overseas for some time."

"Yes in Paris as CEO of the corporate office and she would return here from time to time to take care of business for her father when he required a break."

"That's very impressive for someone so young."

"Bailey worked hard at turning her life around and has proven to be more than capable of running a large company. Oliver and Clara were extremely proud of her."

"I can understand why."

"Before we join Bailey, I'd like you to know I'm aware of the deal struck between you and my granddaughter."

"Oh, do you know why she chose me?"

"When you appeared in the papers and magazines two summers ago making a spectacle of yourself, Bailey recognised the signs of you desperately trying to grab someone's attention. Then when Oliver informed her of your job application last month, she felt compelled to help you sort through your troublesome youth."

"Bailey mentioned I reminded her of herself when she was younger."

"Unfortunately that's true. Bailey was uncontrollable and socialising with a bunch of likeminded socialites when she was rushed to hospital suffering from alcohol poisoning after a two day drinking binge. Her downward spiral was fuelled by an incident involving Georgina Sparks and my son and daughter in-law stepped in to made radical changes to her life."

Taken aback by the exposed admission, Serena enquired, "She was friends with Georgina?"

"Only for a short time until they had a disagreement. When Bailey was enrolled into a Swedish boarding school, she had already severed all ties with her irresponsible acquaintances."

"Georgina is nothing but trouble."

"Yes she is and we better return to the kitchen. Bailey is an outstanding cook and her filet mignon is superb."

"Thank you for being so open and honest with me."

"It was my pleasure dear and I firmly believe in speaking the truth."

-0-

Rufus and Lily were sitting on the sofa drinking tea when Serena arrived home after being dropped off by Greta's driver.

"Hello Serena dear, how was dinner?"

"It was very interesting. Greta is fascinating to talk to and Bailey is an excellent cook."

"So she can cook more than waffles and chilli?" taunted Rufus.

"Yes," replied a smiling Serena as she sat in an armchair. "So why are you two still up?"

"Rufus and I have been celebrating."

"Have I missed something?"

"No Serena," answered a beaming Rufus. "I happened to sell three paintings today that will cover the full cost of Dan and Jenny's educational tuition."

"That's awesome and speaking of paintings; Bailey's apartment has several pieces of art by the same artist of the portrait above the stairs."

Both Lily and Rufus looked at each other then turned their heads around to the staircase.

"The artist is Annabelle Leyton," explained Rufus. "She's from New York and it was a trio of her works I sold this morning."

A curious Serena asked, "So you know her?"

"Only by reputation; I bought four of her pieces three years ago when she was living in Paris."

"Did you buy one of the paintings from Rufus mom?"

"Yes, I saw it at Rufus' gallery while I was looking for redecorating ideas several years ago."

"She's really accomplished. I wonder if there is more of her work available."

"There isn't," began Rufus. "Annabelle passed away a year ago. I had the last of her work."

"Oh that is a shame. Do you know what happened to her Rufus?"

"She was stricken with breast cancer. It's sad really, she was only twenty-one and so talented."

Shaking her head, Serena remarked, "That's just plain tragic."

"The value of her paintings tripled overnight and with some of the profit, I am taking your mother on a romantic getaway for the weekend."

"What a wonderful idea and goodnight, I'm off to bed." She stood and kissed them both.

"Goodnight dear."

"Night Serena."

-o-


	3. Chapter 3

Gossip Girl – The Party's Over

Title: Gossip Girl – "The Party's Over"

Summary: What happens when Manhattan's elite realise it's time to be responsible for their pasts and plan for the future?

Rating: MA for mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by writer Cecily von Ziegesar or television series creators Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage. However, I do lay claim to all original characters. No copyright infringement is intended towards the CW Television Network and no financial reward has been gained.

A/N: Please take the time to review, follow or favour.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Bailey walked into the publicity department and headed towards Grace Newman's office. Tapping on the doorframe, she smiled when thirty year old, dark haired Grace and Serena turned around. "I thought I'd come and check on the progress of the Breast Cancer Foundation Gala."

"Everything is organised for the eleventh," answered Grace.

"Great, I'll leave you to it then and excellent work ladies."

"Thank you," responded Grace and Serena in unison.

"Serena, show Bailey the invitations," suggested Grace as she suddenly rushed out the door.

Picking up a folder, Serena passed it to her superior, "I think you'll like the design."

Brows rose in positive reception as Bailey inspected the embossed sheet of paper, "It's very elegant Serena; did you draw it up?"

"Yes."

"Grace informed me you are doing an excellent job, so keep up the good work." Serena's expression of pride, prompted Bailey to add, "Look, I don't usually mix work with my private life, but I'm taking out my father's boat for the weekend with an old friend and his girlfriend and wondered if you'd like to join us."

"Thank you for the invite, but my mother and Rufus are going out of town and I have to stay at home with my brother Eric."

"You can bring him along too; there'll be plenty of room."

"How could I refuse?"

"You can't, I'm the boss," jibbed Bailey with a sly grin.

Serena giggled at the light hearted banter, "Yes and I better get back to work."

"I'll send the car to pick you and Eric up at eight o'clock Saturday morning and we'll be staying at the Hamptons overnight, so pack accordingly."

"All right Miss Lindquist and thank you."

"By the way, the old friend is Nate Archibald and his girlfriend is a Vanessa Abrams, will that be awkward for you?"

"No, Nate and I made our peace last week and I know Vanessa."

"Excellent, see you Saturday."

-0-

Blair's jaw dropped as she stared at Serena, "So you are going to be in the Hamptons without moi ma chérie?"

"I can ask Bailey if you could join us."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would, I'll call her now."

"Thank you. I totally need time away from the rigors of study and really would enjoy meeting your employer."

Serena's call was answered on the third ring by a panting Bailey, _"Hello Serena."_

"Hello and I'm sorry to disturb you."

 _"I was just out jogging and yes your friend Blair can join us Saturday."_

"How did you know I was going to ask?"

 _"I ran past your building earlier and saw her getting out of her limousine."_

"That's a very clever deduction and thank you."

 _"You're welcome, goodnight."_

"Goodnight."

-0-

Serena and Eric were waiting in the lobby of their apartment building when Serena asked, "So how is Elliot, I haven't seen him around lately?"

"We broke up weeks ago."

"Oh I didn't know, what happened?"

"He flirted with one too many girls."

"Oops that sucks little bro."

"Everything is fine, I'm over it and should have known better than to date a bi-guy."

Flicking through her Blackberry screen, Serena gasped, "Oh my god."

"What is it?"

"It's a picture of the artist I was telling you about, she was absolutely stunning."

Leaning in, Eric viewed the image of the long black haired beauty with deep chocolate eyes, "She certainly was and it's such a pity what happened."

"I agree."

Eric glanced outside, "I think the Limo that just pulled up is our ride."

Picking up their overnight bags, the siblings went outside and greeted a smiling Blair.

-0-

Eric, Vanessa, Blair and Bailey were frolicking in the large indoor pool of the Cape Cod designed seven bedroom house while Nate chatted away to Serena poolside.

"How long have you and Vanessa been dating for again?" the blonde inquired.

"Since last Friday night and we decided to take it slow this time."

"That's an intelligent move."

"We are both busy with college and only see each other on the weekends."

"Good plan Nate."

"Blair said you intend staying away from men for a while."

"I do and so far I am enjoying single life. I think the break will be good for me." Serena's phone beeped with a message alert, "It's Chuck." Retrieving the text, she read: How are the Hamptons? Did Blair bring a date?" Serena replied swiftly: Having a great time and Blair did not bring a date, so chill!

"Did Chuck disclose what items were stolen from him in Prague?" enquired Nate before sipping on his martini.

"He told me just his wallet, watch and dress ring."

"I think he needs to tell Blair the truth and get over all the bullshit."

"I doubt that will happen anytime soon Nate. So I gather by that comment there is more to the story."

"Chuck refused to hand over an engagement ring to the robbers when they confronted him. That was the real reason why he was shot."

Serena shook her head, "Oh my god, he really does love her."

"Yes he does and I don't understand his reluctance to tell Blair."

Serena looked at her childhood friend and smiled, "You want me to tell her, don't you?"

Nate grinned slyly, "Well with this new improved attitude of yours about not withholding the truth, it's guaranteed you will."

"I'll talk to her, but it doesn't mean she'll automatically forgive him."

"I realise that Serena and Chuck hasn't asked for his little black book back from when I used it over summer."

"It certainly seems like he has changed for the better."

"I think we all have. I tossed the book back in a desk drawer after eight days, then last week I ran into Vanessa and we went for coffee. We kind of eased into a comfortable conversation and she explained her stance on why she betrayed my trust."

"I truly do wish you luck Nate."

"Thanks and I really do like this different side of you."

"I do too and it beats being angry and unsure of myself." Serena watched Vanessa climb out of the pool and grab two bottles of beer from behind the bar. Standing, she declared, "I'm off for a swim."

-0-

"How is your internship at W Magazine going Blair?" enquired Bailey.

"It's very exciting, but I was a so disappointed when Humphrey turned up there."

"Ahh you're talking about _"Lonely Boy_ "."

Blair leaned back against the pools steps and held Bailey's gaze, "I wouldn't have figured you for a Gossip Girl subscriber."

"I wasn't until a trip back home a year ago. I bumped into an old acquaintance and she inadvertently signed me up."

"I have to admit, it is an evil pleasure. I mean, it is interesting to find out what others are up to, but it's not a lot of fun when you are the subject of the blogs."

"Fortunately I've only been in the crosshairs once when I returned after summer."

"I was sorry to hear about your parents."

"Thank you Blair. I forget they are gone some times and still go to call them or expect them to walk into the apartment."

"I can only image your sadness."

Bailey turned to a happier topic, "I know your father Harold and his partner Roman."

Blair's face lit up with the news, "You do?"

"I used to live near their villa in Gagny, twenty six minutes out of Paris."

"Wow, it really is a small world. It took me a while to forgive my father for running away with a male model nearly half his age. Serena said you were in charge of your company's Paris office."

"That's true. I was there for two years after I graduated from Yale. I was on an accelerated program and eager to repay my parents for having faith in my ability to turn my life around."

"Oh, it must have been so romantic living there."

Bailey tittered at the younger woman's exuberance, "It had its moments."

"Considering your social status, I'm surprised we never met sooner."

"I like to keep a low profile and not drew attention to myself. I did enough of that during my uncultivated teenage years."

Blair giggled, "I can relate to that. I'd like to think I've become less concerned with my social standing since returning from summer break."

"It's an eye opener when you realise life is not one continuous party and you don't need to be the centre of attention."

Smirking, Blair agreed, "Sometimes it's all that attention that leads to your downfall."

"Our upbringing has a lot to do with it. I was fortune my parents didn't put me on a pedestal and I had to act like a spoiled brat to be noticed."

"So what caused your _"wild child"_ behaviour?"

"I became trapped in the excessive ways of others' lives."

Serena swam over and sat next to Blair, "I can fully understand that."

"You're only a couple of years older than us," clarified the brunette. "How come our paths never crossed at clubs and bars?"

"You were thirteen when I left Manhattan Blair."

"Oh that made you fifteen."

"Yes, my problem with alcohol began when I was fourteen." Looking at the ornate clock on the far wall, Bailey stood, "If you'll excuse me, I'll go rustle up some dinner."

As Bailey walked away, Blaire noted, "Good god S, she's got a body to die for."

"Don't tell me the disappointment of Chuck has turned you into a lesbian?"

"Don't be absurd Serena van der Woodsen. I was simply admiring her physique and you have to admit, she knows how to fill out a bikini. Besides, you are the one in this friendship who has travelled down the vagina trail."

"Jesus Blair, that was like over a year ago."

"Yes and you never did tell me the full details. Was Carter Baizen that boring you sought excitement in the arms of a woman?"

"Carter was a mistake for many reasons Blair."

"Oh honey don't I know it. Now on with the woman's secret garden story please."

Serena giggled at her friend's aphorism, "Okay Miss Nosey Parker, while we were travelling around the world looking for my father, Carter left me alone at our hotel bar in Monaco. As you know, the crazy idea was for me to be photographed in compromising situations by the Paparazzi to get William's attention."

A roll of the eyes preceded Blair's next comment, "Yes I remember how well that little scheme panned out ... not."

"Anyway, Carter and I had a disagreement over a plan and he stormed off with some woman from the bar, so I stayed and had a few too many cocktails. A stranger approached me and invited me to a nightclub. There was something exceedingly exotic about her that I was attracted to, so I went. It turned out to be a gay bar and to cut the story short, I ended back at her villa and in her bed."

"So it was a drunken fumble then?"

"No, I'd stopped drinking hours earlier and was sober by the time she took me home."

"Oh S, you knew what you were doing?"

Serena grinned at the memory, "I did and so did Sonya."

"By the smile on your face, I assume you enjoyed yourself."

"B, it was so different. It was soft and tender then wild and passionate. It was the best sex I've ever had."

With an expression of total shock, Blair asked, "So did you, you know?"

Serena laughed at her friend's sudden shyness, "Go down on her?"

"Uhm yes, that's what I was referring to."

"I did and it was thoroughly enjoyable. We made love for hours until I was too exhausted to continue. The next morning we did it all over again before I returned to the hotel."

"Good god S."

"I highly recommend experiencing that little curiosity."

Blair turned away with embarrassment, "I've never entertained the idea."

"You sure about that Blair, you did check out Bailey remember?"

"Stop being a brat and I guess if I had to sleep with a woman, Bailey would definitely be a high-quality choice."

Eric joined the two friends on the stairs, "What are you two nattering on about?"

"Your sister's jumping over the fence episode," answered Blair.

"Oh the Sonya story."

Blair screeched, "You know about it little van der Woodsen?"

"Of course I do, my sister and I don't have any secrets anymore."

"That is just a weird concept and will take a while to get used to."

Eric leaned into Blair, "By the way, you really should make it less obvious when you ogle Bailey next time."

A flustered Blair protested, "I ... didn't ... I was only appreciating her body."

"I can understand that," agreed Eric before departing for the kitchen and offering his services to Bailey.

-0-

Bailey was wearing black ¾ length cargo shorts and a white tank top when her guests joined her in the dining room, "I hope you are all ravenous? There are Buffalo wings, barbeque ribs, salad and freshly baked bread."

"Wow Bailey," remarked an impressed Nate. "You cooked all this?"

"It's one of my favourite pastimes. My grandmother and I don't believe in hiring a cook. Take a seat everyone and I'll open a bottle of Chenin Blanc. Eric, would you like a soda or juice?"

"Juice is fine thanks."

"Eric baked the bread," declared Bailey while handing him a glass. Opening the bottle of wine, she poured four glasses then grabbed herself a beer.

Taking a sip, Vanessa noted, "This is really nice."

"It's from a little vineyard in France and I'll take your word for it."

"You don't drink wine?" asked Nate.

"No, I tried it once and didn't like it at all. I only drink an occasional beer these days and limit myself to three at most."

Vanessa put down her glass, "This house is awesome Bailey and thanks for inviting me."

"You're welcome and while I think of it, I hope you are all attending the Gala next Saturday night?"

"Most definitely," answered Blair. "My mother has been talking about it non-stop since she received the spectacular invitation."

Nate nodded, "We'll both be there."

Bailey turned to Serena, "It's Serena's first function for the company, but there's no pressure."

"Well that's a relief," quipped the younger blonde with a huff.

"I'll be there with the family," added Eric.

The six friends chatted away while eating and fifty minutes later, the group settled in the open styled living room once the dishes were taken care of.

"More wine anyone?" enquired Bailey.

"Yes please," replied Blair, Vanessa and Nate.

"I'll give you a hand," offered Serena while following Bailey into the kitchen. "I'm really having a good time, thanks again for asking me along."

"You're welcome and I like it here. I get to leave the company business behind and relax." Handing Serena two glasses of wine, the pair returned to the others.

Vanessa took a drink from Bailey and suggested, "I have an idea, let's play two truths and a lie without the drinking component."

"I guess that's one way for Bailey to learn more about us," agreed Eric enthusiastically.

"Good idea," approved Blair. "Of course, it means we learn more about her too. V, you start seems it was your proposal and we'll go clockwise."

"Okay, I've backpacked across Europe, had a dog named Spot when I was a kid and slapped my mother for being too controlling."

Nate chuckled, "The first two are true and the last is only wishful thinking."

Everyone laughed before Nate continued with the game, "I once sailed around Cape Horn, had a relationship with a married woman and cheated in a finals exam."

Bailey took a drink of orange juice then said, "The last one is a lie."

Blair laughed, "Oh Archibald, it seems Bailey does know you after all."

"All right Blair," began Baily, "I once played piano in Westminster Abbey, always lost polo against Nate's team and ran naked down Park Avenue."

"Oh, they are all good, but I can't image you as an exhibitionist, so I choose the last one."

"Wrong, it's the second one. My team actually beat Nate's mixed team every time we played when we were fifteen and thirteen."

"Well I'll be," scoffed Blair. "I particularly want details on the last one."

"It was the night before my parents hauled me off to boarding school. I was totally wasted and someone dared me to do it. It was so late at night that no one saw me except for a passing police patrol car."

"Oh my god, you were arrested?" asked Serena.

"No. The officers covered me up with a blanket, took me back to the bar to collect my belongings then drove me home."

The game continued for some time before Eric, Nate and Vanessa retired for the evening. Blair decided to ask Bailey questions directly.

"How long were you in boarding school for?"

"Two years then I attended Yale."

"You were seventeen?" queried Serena.

"Yes, I skipped several grades in high school. I was on an accelerated educational program."

"So you're super intelligent as well as beautiful," commented a tipsy Blair.

Bailey held the brunette's eyes with curiosity and asked, "Are you flirting with me?"

A flushed face Blair stuttered, "I ... oh ... no. I was just pointing out an obvious fact."

"Relax Blair, I'm only joking."

Serena collapsed into a fit of the giggles and Blair slapped her on the thigh, "That's enough out of you and it's time I went to bed." Getting to her feet, Blair hugged her best friend, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night B."

"Goodnight Bailey and thank you for a wonderful evening."

"Thank you for sharing Blair and I think you are beautiful too."

"Why of course I am," teased Blair as she departed with a crimson face.

Serena laughed again, "You totally embarrassed her."

"Why, it's the truth?"

"Blair has a problem with her appearance and is not confident in that area."

"I did pick up on the deflection tactics. Unlike you of course, you carry yourself well Serena and it is understandable why Eleanor has used you as a model from time to time."

"Thank you and my self-assurance comes from my mother's side of the family."

"You got her good looks too."

A slight blush heated Serena's face, "Your grandmother showed me a family portrait and your parents were very attractive."

"Thank you, would you like some tea?"

"No I'm fine and thoroughly enjoying getting to know you more."

"Likewise and I really like Blair and Eric."

"What about Vanessa?"

"She is fine, but has such a chip on her shoulder regards her mother and underneath all the smiles and charm, she is rather self-centred and devious when she wants something."

"Wow, you picked all that up after one day? You just described her to a tee."

"I also detected some barely hidden animosity towards her from Blair and you."

Serena grinned widely, "Oh you are good. We both have a hard time trusting her motives."

"Let me guess, you are concerned about Nate?"

"Yes, she has hurt him in the past."

"I gather you are referring to the pre-election hero fabrication footage she took of Tripp and Nate?"

"Yes and there have been other incidents over the years."

"I noticed Vanessa displays contempt for wealthy people, yet doesn't mind being around them."

"Exactly and how did you get to be so smart?"

"Besides all the info shared on Gossip Girl's blogs, I learnt to read people while studying Psychology. It comes in handy for business dealings."

"If I could do that, I'd have saved myself a lot of trouble over the years."

"That's very true Serena. People can speak lies, but their faces can't hide the deception. Take Blair for example. I embarrassed her because I told her the truth, she was flirting with me. Coupled with the fact she checked me out a few times at the pool; her actions indicate she is curious."

Dipping her head, Serena giggled, "Does that bother you?"

"Not in the slightest, because I know she would never do anything about it. If I'd responded to every woman that showed an interest in me, I'd never get any work done."

Serena burst out laughing, "That's funny and I find it hard to believe Prince Charming hasn't swept you off your feet yet, you are quite the catch."

"Many have tried, but I'm not interested."

Noting the tears in Bailey's eyes, Serena asked, "You've had your heart broken?"

"Yes."

"I thought I had several times, but realised it wasn't really love, just infatuation or feelings evoked by lies."

"What about Dan?"

"I did love him, but when I look back at our relationship, if I was truly in love with him, I would have been honest with him and not walked away for the sake of my mother and Rufus' happiness. I wouldn't have given up so easily or moved on so quickly without a fight."

"That became your tendency Serena. You fell into the trap of believing you needed to be with somebody to achieve happiness."

"Yeah, but now I'm single and very content. My life is not surrounded by drama or deceit and I'm more relaxed."

"I'm glad to hear that. I noticed you only had two glasses of wine, how do you feel about that?"

"Great, it proves I don't need to be drunk to have a good time with friends."

"Tell me, what does Serena van der Woodsen want out of life now?"

"I want to finish my internship then college and maybe fall in love with somebody who loves me for me and not for what I can give them."

"That's a nice attainable ambition."

"What about you Bailey, who broke your heart?"

Bailey's eyes clouded over with unmistakable sadness, "It's late and that story can wait for another time."

"Nice avoidance tactic Miss Lindquist."

"I thought so, goodnight Serena."

Serena got to her feet and said, "Goodnight Bailey."

-o-


	4. Chapter 4

Gossip Girl – The Party's Over

Title: Gossip Girl – "The Party's Over"

Summary: What happens when Manhattan's elite realise it's time to be responsible for their pasts and plan for the future?

Rating: MA for mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by writer Cecily von Ziegesar or television series creators Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage. However, I do lay claim to all original characters. No copyright infringement is intended towards the CW Television Network and no financial reward has been gained.

A/N: Please take the time to review, follow or favour. Gratitude to those readers who have already done so.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

A week later, the Gala was a tremendous success with over ten million dollars in donations raised. The evening earned high praise for Grace and Serena as well as a bonus from their boss in their wages.

Serena continued to excel at College and leave her old life behind. She and Blair grew closer after the full truth of Chuck's assault was shared between the friends, and Chuck was finally on the road to forgiveness from Blair.

Bailey doted on Greta and was pleased to invite the Humphrey, Waldorf-Rose and Archibald families to their home for Thanksgiving when Greta suggested it.

The following Friday afternoon Bailey sailed Greta and Serena up to the Hampton house for the long weekend. Once they were settled inside the house, Serena helped Bailey prepare dinner while Greta started a fire in the living room.

Greta opened a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc when she was done and handed a glass to Serena, "How is Columbia going my dear?"

"I'm really enjoying it and have rediscovered a passion for learning."

"That's wonderful news and Bailey always said you had good potential."

Bailey cleared her throat, "Uhm Grammy, I am in the room."

"I know dear, would you care for a beer?"

"No thanks, I'll have water instead."

"Serena, how are you finding working for my ogre of a granddaughter?"

Bailey accepted the chilled water and kissed Greta on the crown of her head.

"It's been a great experience and I'm gaining invaluable knowledge from Grace."

"Excellent. Oh Bailey, I forgot to tell you; I located Annabelle's self-portrait in Pittsburgh and it will be delivered next week."

"Thank you, how much were they willing to accept?"

"It was a steal at one hundred and fifty thousand."

Serena glanced at Bailey's trembling hands as she carried a dish of baked vegetables to the table. She brought up the subject of the painting when Greta went to bed. Sitting beside Bailey on the sofa, she turned to her and asked, "Were you discussing Annabelle Leyton earlier?"

"Yes, I'm attempting to buy up her full collection."

"Rufus sold three of her pieces several months ago."

"I know. They were purchased on my behalf and are hanging in my bedroom here."

"You'll have to show me some time. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"When was the last time you returned to Manhattan?"

"It was August the twenty ninth, why?"

Blonde brows knotted, "The day after your parent's passed?"

"Yes."

"You had no intention of returning otherwise, did you?"

"No. Except for business, I had no reason to, but circumstances changed that plan."

"You left someone behind in Paris, right?"

"Yes I did, how did you know?"

"When you speak of Paris your eyes reflect such sorrow and I assumed that was where your heart was broken."

"You are correct, but not for the reasons you think."

Serena's next comment was full of confidence, "Oh, I think I have it all figured out."

Bailey couldn't conceal a grimace as she responded, "Okay, go ahead."

"You were reluctant to leave Annabelle Leyton's grave behind."

A solitary tear trickled down Bailey's left cheek, "You are correct."

Serena reached out and wiped the droplet away, "I'm so sorry for your loss Bailey."

There was a comfortable silence before Bailey spoke, "We met at Yale and fell deeply in love. After Annabelle finished her Bachelor of Arts degree, she wanted to paint where some of the greatest artists had learnt and lived. I wanted to give her everything because I loved her and she loved me despite my past."

"That's very rare and romantic."

Bailey nodded with agreement, "I went to my parents and asked if I could live in Paris with Annabelle and they were pleased for us. A couple of months after we moved, the position of CEO was mine and Annabelle was painting full time. It wasn't long before her work was noticed and I purchased a gallery then organised an exhibition of her work as a twenty first birthday gift." Bailey wiped away the now free falling teardrops, "She was so happy when her first painting sold and I was content to watch her creativity blossom. In May last year, we were celebrating her latest sale when I felt a pebble like lump in both her breasts."

"Oh good god, that must have been devastating for you both," remarked Serena with genuine empathy.

"It was a terrible time, more so for Annabelle. We went to a doctor the next day and after seeing two different oncologists, it was confirmed Annabelle's cancer was aggressive and untreatable."

Serena clasped her fingers around Bailey's, "I know how difficult it is when a loved one is ill, but to not be able to receive any treatment is unfathomable."

"I flew Annabelle home to Manhattan for testing, but was given the identical prognosis. It was the same when we travelled to Sweden and Germany. We went back to our chateau in Gagny and spent two incredible months together before she lost her courageous battle."

Serena sobbed heavily, "Oh Bailey, my heart aches for you and Annabelle."

"I've not stopped loving her. She left me a DVD message and begged me to find love again, but I can't. I'm just not ready to let go of her."

"It's only been a year; maybe someday you will be able to open your heart again."

"Maybe," responded Bailey before changing the topic. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure and I appreciate you sharing such a painful part of your history."

"You're easy to talk to Serena and I hope my sexuality doesn't change your friendship with me."

"Why should it? My brother is gay and I still love him."

Bailey shook her head, "Oh I forgot about that. I'll grab the popcorn if you select a movie."

"Okay, but don't blame me if you don't like my choice."

Releasing her hand from Serena's, Bailey jumped up and went into the kitchen, "I won't."

-o-

Halfway through the film, Serena watched Bailey as she winced and stretched her long legs, "Do you want to lie down?"

"Yes, but I don't want to kick you off the comfortable couch."

"You don't have to; you can lie in front of me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes and it's not like I'm going to attack you or something."

"All right," assented Bailey while grabbing a cushion and tossing it to Serena. "Assume the position Toots."

"Toots, did I hear you correctly?"

"You did, now hurry up and move."

Serena giggled as she lay on her right side and put her head on the pillow.

Bailey picked up another cushion, "I think I better be in back, seems as I'm taller."

"That makes sense. I won't be able to see over your gigantic Nordic head."

Climbing over Serena, a tittering Bailey got comfortable, "Do you and Blair do this?"

"Yes, but it's usually in her bed when we watch Audrey Hepburn movies."

"I hope she won't mind that I am her substitute?"

"Blair is too busy devising new ways for Chuck to make it up to her to worry about what I am getting up to."

Sniggering, Bailey pressed the play button on the remote.

Ninety minutes passed and Bailey was fast asleep as was Serena. The static on the television screen woke them both and the pair stumbled to their beds.

-0-

The following morning Greta went to visit old friends in town and Bailey took Serena sailing. That night after dinner and a movie, Bailey went for a swim while Greta and Serena retired to bed.

After tossing and flaying about in bed for some time, Serena got up and dressed in a black bikini. Going to the pool room with the intention of tiring herself with laps, she stopped in her tracks when a naked Bailey stepped out of the pool and reached for a towel on a nearby recliner.

Serena stood transfixed as her eyes roamed over well-defined shoulders, toned back muscles, taunt buttocks and chiselled legs. "Oh dear god, she's perfection," Serena murmured as Bailey dried herself with the large white fluffy cloth.

Staring at the side curve of a firm and compact breast, Serena gulped as Bailey turned around to reveal washboard abdominals, distinct iliac furrows and a short, thin line of platinum blonde pubic hair above the crease of her vulva.

"Are you going for a swim?" Bailey asked with no hint of embarrassment as she walked towards the door.

"Uhm yes, I couldn't sleep."

Noting dilated pupils, Bailey stopped and smiled, "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Oh god yes, you're magnificent Bailey."

"Thank you and nudity doesn't bother me."

"I can see that," replied Serena as her eyes glanced over 34B inch breasts, faint areoles and stiff nipples.

"You are an incredibly beautiful woman Serena, but I'm not into quick fucks."

"Neither am I, not anymore. You have changed my life Bailey and I would never insult you like that."

"Thank you Serena I appreciate your sentiment, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Serena waited for Bailey to leave before racing back to her room and collecting her phone. Calling Blair, she waited for an answer.

 _"S, what's so wrong that you are calling me this late?"_

"Blair, I'm in trouble."

 _"Oh Jesus, what have you done now? Oh hang on, aren't you at the Hamptons with Bailey and Greta?"_

"I am and that's the problem."

 _"You better explain sweetie."_

Serena did and a stunned Blair asked, _"So you're telling me super-hot Bailey was nude?"_

"Yes Blair and I'm a complete mess."

 _"A mess how?"_

"Jesus, do I have to spell it out for you?"

 _"It would appear so; I do not understand you at all."_

"I'm incredibly horny and want her."

Blair tittered for a second, "Then go get her."

"She doesn't want me."

"Okay, let's recap. Bailey is a lesbian; you on the other hand could be labelled as bi in a pinch. You saw her in all her naked glory, liked what your saw and want to do the horizontal tango with her."

"That's about it, but I don't want to throw myself at her."

 _"Oh the old Serena would, but this new improved model will just have to settle for a hand job. Sorry, but that's the best I have."_

"Grrr, what do you think I've been doing the last six months?"

 _"All right I get the picture, but that's your only solution for now. I suggest you win her over with your charm for the next two days."_

"I guess so," responded a dejected Serena.

 _"Serena, a woman like Bailey will want to be romanced. Are we talking about just a roll on the carpet here or a relationship?"_

"A relationship Blair; I really like her and she makes me feel good about myself."

 _"You sure this is not just a gratitude fuck? You know, you've done those before in the past."_

"Blair, this is different, I've had strong feelings for her since we met."

 _"Then woo the pants off her and I do expect all the details."_

"You're a pervert Waldorf."

 _"Yes apparently that's true or so Chuck tells me. Now love yourself and go to sleep."_

"Yes mom."

-0-

In the morning, Bailey was making pancakes when Serena walked up to the breakfast counter and sat down.

"You look like crap," noted Bailey.

"Gee thanks, I didn't sleep much last night."

"I'm well aware of that."

"How?"

"I heard you trying to go to sleep six times before I put a pillow over my head."

Unruly long blonde curls flopped onto the bench as Serena slumped forward, "Oh god, just shoot me now."

"Sorry no can do, there are no guns in the house." Bailey pushed a plate towards Serena, "Stop sulking and eat."

Sitting up straight, Serena looked around, "Where is Greta?"

"Having breakfast and spending the day with Joseph Trainer."

"Way to go Greta."

Bailey chuckled, "At least someone around here is having sex."

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I certainly am. I haven't witnessed this side of you before."

"What, the sexually frustrated whining one?"

"That would be the one and I was impressed you didn't fling yourself at me."

"So am I."

"How's Blair?"

"Jesus, did you hear that too?"

Bailey answered behind a smirk, "I did and am very flattered."

A blush found its way onto Serena's face, "Look, I really want to finish our deal and won't do anything stupid."

"The deal is off," commented Bailey matter-of-factly.

A shocked Serena exclaimed, "What!"

"I've come to realise the no dating rule is not probative. So long as you can continue as you have been, I'll still honour the job offer."

"Are you saying I can date now?"

"Yes I am and by the sounds emitting from your room last night, you need a date real soon."

Serena lowered her eyes, "A date doesn't imply sex."

"You are correct and it was presumptuous of me to insinuate that."

"Bailey," said Serena as she looked up and locked onto blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can I take you out for lunch today?"

Blonde brows curved upwards, "As in a date?"

"Yes, I'd like to date you."

"Have you ever dated a woman before?"

"No, but I have been intimate with one."

"How long ago was that?"

"It was last year while I was trying to track down my father."

"How did you feel afterwards?"

Serena opted for the honesty is the best policy, "Fantastic and no one has ever had the same effect on me since."

"So why didn't you stick to women?"

"My mother would have had a heart attack."

"Serena, when I am with someone I don't hide that fact I am a lesbian and am very open with my affection. How could I go on a date with you and not be able to hold your hand or kiss you in public in fear of being seen or your mother finding out?"

"I get your point."

"I'm very attracted to you Serena, but I'm not a fool and I won't sully who I am or oppress my sexuality. I can confidently show a lover how I feel without fear of the media finding out. I was with Annabelle for four years and not once was our relationship ever scrutinised publicly."

"I wish I could afford to be that open," lamented Serena sadly.

"Serena, Lily has forgiven you for all your indiscretions over the years because you are her daughter and she loves you. Since her and CeCe's brush with death, you might be surprised to find she's changed her point of view on a lot of issues."

"I suppose I should talk to her first and find out."

"That sounds like a reasonable idea and just so you are aware, your mother knows I'm gay."

Serena shook her head in disbelief, "She never mentioned it."

"Why would she?"

"You're right and these pancakes are scrumptious."

-0-

Serena returned home to find Lily and Rufus cuddling on the sofa, "Hey guys. How was your weekend?"

"Welcome home Serena and Rufus and I thoroughly enjoyed the peace and quiet."

"Hello Serena," added Rufus in greeting.

"Mom, how much did your Annabelle Leyton painting cost?"

"It was seventy five thousand dollars, why?"

"Did you know Annabelle was Bailey's girlfriend?"

"I had my suspicions, but didn't know for sure."

"So Bailey is gay?" asked Rufus.

"Yes, she told me this weekend," answered Serena.

"Rufus honey, can you please make me some tea?"

"How about I just hide in the office so you girls can talk in private?"

"That's why I love you darling, you know me so well and there is no need to explain."

Serena sat down beside her mother, "I kind of made a fool of myself with Bailey."

"You have feelings for her?"

"Yes and I don't know what to do about it."

"I gather you told Bailey how you feel."

"Yes and I asked her out, but she declined."

"Serena, Bailey has always been openly gay according to her mother. I know the two of you have become close and I've never seen you so happy and focused as you have been these past months. I know the change in you is because of Bailey's influence."

"I've grown up mom and view life in a different way."

"I'm not surprised you're attracted to Bailey. I used to worry about you and Blair getting together."

Serena chuckled briefly, "She's my best friend and I would kill her if she was my girlfriend."

"That's understandable; the competitiveness between you two would be insufferable."

"I've been with a woman before," confessed Serena candidly.

"Haven't we all."

Serena's eyes widened and her brows rose, "Mom, really?"

"I was a groupie after all Serena and was a wilder teenager than you, but I can see your feelings for Bailey are genuine and would never think any less of you."

"What about the media and your social circles?"

"It's your life dear, not theirs, and as long as you are content and not in harm's way, I will support your choices."

"That means the world to me."

"Good and I like the fact you came to me with this straight away."

"I do too."

"Now go tell Rufus it's safe to come down and start dinner."

"Okay and is Eric home?" enquired Serena as she stood up.

"No dear, he is over at a friend's."

Blonde eyebrows rose, "Which one are you talking about?"

"Thomas Wentworth, apparently he lives two floors down with his parents."

"I've met him mom and he's really a nice guy."

"That's what your brother said, but I'll reserve my judgement until I actually meet him."

Serena came to a halt and she looked up the staircase, "Mom, if I withdrew some money out of my trust account, would you consider selling this painting to me?"

Lily's head tilted to the left, "Why would you want to do that?"

"It's the only piece left that Bailey doesn't own."

"Your kind gesture may be a little premature. You have to convince Bailey to date you first."

"I already have a plan, love you mom."

"I love you too Serena."

-0-


	5. Chapter 5

Gossip Girl – The Party's Over

Title: Gossip Girl – "The Party's Over"

Summary: What happens when Manhattan's elite realise it's time to be responsible for their pasts and plan for the future?

Rating: MA for mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by writer Cecily von Ziegesar or television series creators Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage. However, I do lay claim to all original characters. No copyright infringement is intended towards the CW Television Network and no financial reward has been gained.

A/N: Please take the time to review, follow or favour. Gratitude to those who have already done so.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Bailey walked by the concierge's desk and greeted him, "Evening Patrick."

"Good evening Miss Lindquist. A delivery arrived for you this afternoon and I left it on the hallway table when Mrs Lindquist went out earlier with Mr Trainer."

"Did she happen to mention where they were headed?"

"Yes, to dinner at Four Seasons then onto the theatre."

"Thank you Patrick."

"You're welcome, enjoy your evening."

Entering the elevator, Bailey pushed the top floor button. As she stepped into her home a few minutes later, her cell rang. Looking at the screen, she saw the call was from the CEO of the company's Hong Kong division, Russ Tomkins, "Hello Russ."

 _"Hello Bailey, I'm sorry to disturb you, but we have a situation."_

Turning around, Bailey re-entered the lift, "What kind of situation?"

 _"Manufacturing staff have walked off line and halted production on all orders."_

"Can't you deal with it your end?"

 _"The foreman and crew are refusing to talk to factory manager Leon Ho or me and insist on speaking with you personally. To make matters worse, the local media are camped outside the factory interviewing employees as they leave."_

Checking her watch, Bailey said, "Okay, I'll be there by ten o'clock in the morning your time."

 _"I appreciate it Bailey."_

"Bye Russ."

Bailey called for a driver then phoned the airport hangar where the company's Gulfstream G650 jet was housed.

-0-

It was Wednesday December the ninth when Serena answered her phone, "Hello Blair."

 _"Hey S, has Bailey called yet?"_

"No."

 _"In that case, I suggest you take the initiative and phone her."_

"I did and her cell is switched off."

 _"Then call her apartment."_

"I will and how did dinner go last night?"

 _"We had a wonderful time and Chuck was the perfect gentleman."_

"That's terrific Blair, I'm really happy for you. I'll call you when I have news."

 _"Bye."_

Greta answered Serena's call moments later, _"Hello, Lindquist residence."_

"Hello Greta, it's Serena. Is Bailey available?"

 _"No dear, I'm afraid she flew to Hong Kong for some emergency early last night."_

"Oh, I tried calling her but her cell is switched off."

 _"Her phone battery is probably flat. When I arrived home last night, I found the charger on the kitchen counter."_

"That would explain it."

 _"I can call the office to speak to her and ask her to call you when she is free."_

"Please don't go to any trouble."

 _"It's no bother and I can tell her about the wonderful rose bouquet you sent her yesterday."_

"Thank you Greta."

 _"Serena, a word of advice; if you intend pursuing my granddaughter you need to take it slow. Bailey's heart has been shattered by the loss of three people she loved dearly and her emotions are rather detached at the moment."_

"I've learnt the value of patience Greta and thank you for the information."

 _"Bailey has a lot to offer and I think you do too. I'll make that call for you now."_

"Thanks again for the kind words and goodnight."

-0-

Bailey discontinued talking the second grey haired fifty-nine year old Russ Tomkins' personal assistant Linda Chang entered the conference room.

"Please excuse the interruption, but you have a phone call from your grandmother on line two Miss Lindquist," she announced.

"Thank you Linda. Gentlemen, I think a twenty minute break is in order."

Tomkins, production manager Leon Ho and plant foreman Hao Lee stood and exited the room.

Pressing the number two button of the phone on the table, Bailey answered, "Hello Grammy, I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to call you and my cell battery is flat."

 _"Hello Bailey, Patrick passed on the information and I found your charger."_

"I've been in a meeting since I arrived here yesterday morning."

 _"I'll make this short then dear. Serena sent you a magnificent garland of flowers yesterday and called a short time ago wanting to talk to you."_

"Did you read to card?"

 _"Yes and she invited you to her home for dinner Saturday."_

"I'll call her right away and thank you for telephoning me."

 _"Good luck with your meeting, bye."_

Bailey keyed Serena's number into the landline.

 _"Hello,"_ answered Serena.

"Hi, it's Bailey. My sincere apologises for not contacting you sooner, but it's been non-stop since I arrived. Thank you for the flowers and I'd be delighted to join you Saturday evening."

 _"Excellent, I'll see you at seven and sorry to bother you at work."_

"It's not a problem, we are on a break and I'll talk to you soon."

 _"Bye Bailey."_

Getting up from the table, Bailey went to the side counter and poured herself a tall glass of iced water before walking out to Linda's desk, "Excuse me, can you please contact two workers from outside along with Executive Officer Susan Lin and ask them to attend the meeting as soon as possible? Can you also organise the purchase of an iPhone recharger?" Bailey handed over several ten dollar bills, "Those will have to be converted Linda."

"Yes Miss Lindquist, straight away."

Returning to the conference room, Bailey sat quietly and finished her drink. When the three men regrouped, she opened a folder, "All right, back to business. How long have you worked for this company Leon?"

"Fifteen years."

"You were promoted to production manager twelve months ago, is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct ma'am."

"Mr Lee, how long have you held the position of plant foreman?"

"It has been twenty one years Miss Lindquist."

Looking at the elaborate wall clock above the side table, Bailey noted, "We have been here for sixteen hours going back and forth with the blame game and quite frankly, I've had enough. Leon, you have presented facts and figures that indicate a gradual decrease in production. Mr Lee, you on the other hand have talked about inequitable and unachievable demands placed on your workers."

There was a light wrap on the doorjamb and all heads turned to the slightly built dark haired Susan Lin, "Excuse me Miss Lindquist, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Susan, please join us."

The petite woman in her early forties took a seat and looked directly at Russ.

Bailey noticed as she asked, "Susan, why weren't you present for this meeting yesterday and today?"

"I was advised by Mr Ho that my presence was not required and Mr Tomkins would handle the matter."

"Are you often told that?"

With eyes downcast, she replied, "Yes ma'am."

Two blue overall attired men appeared at the door carrying yellow hardhats.

"Come in gentlemen and take a seat," directed Bailey with a hand gesture.

Both bowed and did as asked. Bailey glanced at a nervous looking Leon and a smiling Hao. In perfect Cantonese, Bailey asked the two workers for their views on the production problem then returned to the paperwork in front of her before thanking them and asking them to return to their work colleagues.

Several minutes ticked by before Bailey raised her head and turned to Lee, "How many injuries have occurred this past year?"

"The incident two days ago was the twentieth."

"Where is the paperwork Mr Lee?"

"All required forms were filled out and handed to Ho."

Leon quickly looked to Russ and the older man shook his head before Bailey snapped, "Don't look at him for answers Leon; it was me who asked the question."

"Uhm, I was told to lose it."

"Leon, as you clearly heard for yourself from two random workers, your plant has been operating with faulty equipment in four areas that obviously have not been repaired, yet I see maintenance repair bills for over eighty thousand US dollars for the last year. Twenty workers have received injuries due to your mismanagement and falsification of mandatory workplace health and safety records. Your actions are unprincipled and corrupt. You have stolen from my company and put people's lives at risk. You are despicable and will be dealt with accordingly."

Reaching for the phone, Bailey called the police then building security. The room remained eerily silent until two security officers arrived.

"Please escort Mr Ho to the plant and have him clear out his office then return him here," instructed Bailey.

"Yes ma'am," chorused the two uniformed men.

"Mr Lee, did you inform anyone else in this company of your concerns regard dangerous machinery?"

"Yes and I was told the problems had been taken care of."

"By whom?"

"Mr Ho and Mr Tomkins both spoke to me on the matter."

"Mrs Lin, were you aware of these illicit activities?"

"No ma'am, I was not privy to such dealings."

"Mr Lee, starting immediately you are the new plant manager and your first task is to organise a full service on all machinery with a different contractor. I want this plant up and running by Monday morning. Go tell your workers they will receive full pay for the last two days and tomorrow. I also want a full list of all the injured staff."

"Yes Miss Lindquist and thank you."

"In the future Mr Lee, if there are any problems you contact Susan Lin."

"Yes ma'am."

Lee swiftly left the room and Bailey calmly directed her gaze at Russ, "You have until the police arrive to explain yourself, but before you begin, I remind you your signature, along with Ho's appears on all maintenance requests submitted by Mr Lee over the past twelve months."

"I was aware of the scam Ho was operating and your father was informed of the situation. At no stage did I instruct Ho to lose or destroy injury and maintenance reports. I was directed to carry on business as usual while your father investigated the situation. A private detective was employed in the manufacturing plant in an undercover capacity seven months ago to collect evidence of all illegal activities."

Astounded by the news, Bailey snapped, "Jesus Russ, didn't you think to call me when my father passed away four months ago?"

"It was a bad judgement call on my behalf and I apologise for being remiss with the information."

"Yes it was a bad decision and considering the time span of the PI working on obtaining evidence that I discovered in less than twenty four hours, it's a sure bet he has been in collusion with Ho since arriving here. I want you to bring this criminal here straight away Russ."

"Yes Bailey."

"And Russ."

"Yes?"

"Effective immediately you're demoted to Executive Officer and Susan, you're promoted to CEO. I'll draw up the necessary paperwork before I leave."

-0-

By the close of business, private investigator John Chen had been arrested on charges of fraud, theft and false pretences while Leon Ho was charged with stealing as a servant, false pretences and fraud. Russ was extremely regretful while Susan and Hao were pleased with the outcome as were the workers.

Bailey's second last item of business was to hand over all paperwork to investigating police officers and ask for the owner of the maintenance company contracted to carry out work be detained for questioning.

"Susan and Russ, I want you to work together tomorrow in setting up the plant's own maintenance crew. I don't want a repeat of this shambles and from now on; all machinery repairs will be dealt with in-house."

The two Executive Officers chorused, "Yes ma'am."

With visible disappointment etched on her features, Bailey turned to Russ, "It's only for the fact you have given my father thirty years of faithful service that you are not out on your ass."

"I understand and have no excuse."

"No you don't. I rely on the top executives of all corporate offices to keep me well informed at all times. Now that I have taken over the helm, I want to see an improvement in production for the next quarter. I may be young Russ, but I'm no fool when it comes to business, so you better be ready to work hard to make it up to me. Choose a new foreman wisely and ensure the injured are taken care of medically and financially. Lastly, I want you to furbish a full report on the changes by Monday. You have two months to regain my trust Russ, if you can't then there will be no place for you within the company. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Bailey and again I apologise for my poor judgement."

Collecting her fully charged phone and briefcase, an exhausted Bailey made her way to the airport then boarded the jet for home.

-0-

Stepping out of the lift, Bailey was greeted by a smiling jeans and gold halter neck top attired Serena, "Hello Bailey, it's nice to see you."

"Serena, you look really nice and I apologise for my appearance. I've come straight from a meeting."

Taking in the black tailor made Armani pants suit and open necked white buttoned shirt, Serena remarked, "It's a good look on you. Please came through and make yourself comfortable. Dinner is almost ready."

Bailey followed Serena into the kitchen and was impressed with the table setting, "You did all this?"

"I did, would you like a beer?"

"Yes thanks. Are your family joining us?"

"No, they are in Montecito for the weekend visiting with my grandmother. Mom is going to try to convince her to stay here for a while during recuperation."

"That would be a nice change for her. How was College and work this week?"

Smiling, Serena handed over a chilled bottle of Carlsberg, "Fairly full on, but I completed all my study and assignments last night so I could be free the entire weekend."

"That's clever organisational skills on your behalf."

"Thank you and did you manage to sort out the problem in Hong Kong?"

Taking a sip of pale ale, Bailey savoured the taste before answering, "Yes and then I spent all day yesterday and today teleconferencing with the hierarchy of all divisions worldwide. I had to take care of a few issues that have arisen since my parents' passing."

"I'm sure you had no trouble fixing them."

Bailey scoffed, "I'm a hard task master remember."

"You happen to be a very _"hands on"_ kind of boss and that scores big points with your employees. I've heard the water cooler conversations and you receive high praise.'

"Thanks, so by the flowers and invite I can assume you have spoken to your mother."

"I did and please take a seat, dinner is served."

"It smells wonderful Serena."

As the meal was consumed, the pair exchanged details of their week before settling on the sofa.

"I'm glad Lily approves," said Bailey as Serena rested her back against the armrest and tucked her legs underneath her backside.

"She was totally cool about everything and Rufus was supportive too. Eric teased me endlessly for hours and your grandmother calls me for updates."

"Grammy is such an old romantic. When Eugen was still alive, she used to leave him a love note in his briefcase every work day."

"That's so sweet."

"My grandfather would always take her out at least once a week and holiday at the Hamptons house or in Sidsjö, Sundsvall where he was born."

"Did Greta tell you all that?"

Smiling, Bailey nodded her head, "Dad and Grammy would tell me bedtime stories about their lives. Mom adored Eugen and Greta and was heartbroken when he died."

"Do you remember him at all?"

Bailey's head dipped to the side, "I was only two when he passed, but there are home movies of him so I remember some of those images when I watch."

Serena smiled brightly, "Tell me something I don't know about you."

"During the work week I get up at five and swim one hundred laps of the rooftop pool."

"That would explain your muscle tone. What else?"

"I also maintain my fitness level by running and doing martial arts."

"Your body is awesome Bailey."

"So is yours, now it's your turn."

"My favourite colour is blue."

"It's mine too."

"I swim and take yoga classes."

"As you know, I used to play polo, but gave it up after my favourite horse broke a foreleg and had to be destroyed."

"Oh, that is sad. How many languages can you speak?"

"Six."

"Do I get any clues?"

"Puedo hablar español."

Serena smiled, "I can speak Spanish too."

"Et le français?"

"Yes I am fluent in French."

"Hur skulle det varar med svensk?"

Shaking her head, Serena said, "No, you got me on that one."

"I asked if you could speak Swedish."

"I gather you learnt that language as a child."

"I did and I am also fluent in Cantonese, Russian and German. It comes in handy during business dealings."

Blonde brows rose, "That is so fascinating Bailey. Please tell me something else."

"I'm not very good at ballroom dancing and I refused to be a debutante because Annabelle couldn't escort me to the function."

Serena giggled, "I can just image you putting your foot down."

"There wasn't any resistance from my parents because they didn't subscribe to that entire traditional clap trap. Their philosophy on life was people should like you for who you are without the uppity attitude."

"You should pass that by Blair some time."

Bailey chuckled briefly at the suggestion, "How are her and Chuck doing?"

"They are building a nice foundation for their renewed relationship. Blair insists they continue to date before moving to the next stage and Chuck is happily complying without complaint."

"It sounds like they both want their liaison to work. Have you spoken to Nate lately?"

"I ran into him on campus yesterday and he's content."

"I was informed yesterday that Georgina Sparks is back in town. Is it true she convinced Dan he is the father of her baby?"

"Yes and he's taken on full responsibility. Mom helps out when she can, but Rufus is suspicious of the whole arrangement."

"He is right to feel that way, no one should trust her."

"I told Dan that too, but he won't listen."

"Is Georgina living with him in the loft in Brooklyn?"

"She is and for the moment the family is supporting Dan with his decision to take her back and excuse her recent absence as post-natal depression."

"Time will tell if she is working yet another scam."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Serena inquired, "I know you mentioned you used to hang out with her, but what really happened?"

"I met her through my parents' friendship with hers. At the time, I was fourteen and she was twelve. I was too caught up in her antics to notice she was a little diva, manipulative, cruel and real agonistic. She had her parents completely fooled and by her thirteenth birthday she was a full blown party girl and coke head."

"No wonder she was so adept by the time I crossed paths with her."

"I was under her spell of lies and fun at any cost attitude."

"Were you lovers Bailey?"

"Yes, but only the one time. She seduced me after plying me with alcohol one night at a club. My parents went ballistic when I rocked up at home the next morning half undressed. I was still wasted and had no idea what had happened until Georgina sent me a video file of us having sex."

"Jesus, that's the manipulative psycho bitch's modus operandi all right."

"It's her insurance to keep people around. She's poison, but I was trapped. The more disgusted I became with myself for caving into her demands, the more I lied and drank."

"You weren't wrong when you said we were alike."

Bailey's cell phone trilled, "Excuse me." Looking at the screen, she answered, "Hello Joseph."

 _"Bailey, it's Greta."_

Bailey's face lost all colour and Serena reached for her hand, "What's happened?"

 _"We were strolling back to the apartment and she slipped on the icy sidewalk and broke her hip."_

"Oh god no, which hospital is she in Joseph?"

 _"Mercy General, she is still in the Emergency Room."_

"All right, I am on the way." Ending the call, Bailey stood, "Grammy's taken a fall and broken a hip; I'll call for a taxi."

Jumping to her feet, Serena rushed to the coat rack by the elevator, "I'm coming with you."

-o-


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Gossip Girl – "The Party's Over"

Summary: What happens when Manhattan's elite realise it's time to be responsible for their pasts and plan for the future?

Rating: MA for mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by writer Cecily von Ziegesar or television series creators Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage. However, I do lay claim to all original characters. No copyright infringement is intended towards the CW Television Network and no financial reward has been gained.

A/N: Please take the time to review, follow or favour. Gratitude for those who have already done so.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Racing into the Emergency Department waiting room, the couple spotted Joseph sitting by the double glass doors. He was visibly upset and looked anxious while waiting for news.

"What are you doing sitting out here?" enquired Bailey as she neared.

"I'm not her next of kin, so I'm not allowed inside."

"We'll just see about that, come with me."

Joseph and Serena walked up to the reception desk behind Bailey.

"Can I help you?" asked a nurse several moments later.

"Yes, my name is Bailey Lindquist and I believe my grandmother Greta Lindquist is currently receiving treatment in your Emergency Room area."

The redheaded middle aged woman looked past Bailey to Joseph and Serena, "Yes she is and you can go through, but as I told the gentleman earlier, he will have to wait."

Glancing at the nurse's identification tag, Bailey politely asked, "Could I have a private word with you Nurse Delaney?"

"It's hospital privacy and nothing you say can change that."

"I applaud your loyalty, but have you ever taken the time to read the plague on the wall to your right?"

Auburn brows rose with disinterest, "Can't say as I have."

"I suggest you go look at it now."

"I don't think so; I have better things to do."

"I'll read it for you, shall I?" Bailey walked over to the bronze frame and shouted, "THIS BUILDING EXPANSION CONSTRUCTED IN LOVING MEMORY OF EUGEN OLIVER LINDQUIST, BY HIS BELOVED WIFE GRETA EMILY LINDQUIST 07-21-1990. HOSPITAL OWNED AND OPERATED BY LINDQUIST GLOBAL INVESTMENTS." Returning to the counter, Bailey smiled at the now red faced nurse, "Basically I'm your boss and would appreciate it if my friends and I were allowed to see my grandmother."

Without a word, the woman buzzed open the door leading into the ER and Serena slipped her fingers between Bailey's as the trio stepped past the doorway, "Nicely done."

Squeezing her hand, Bailey retorted, "What's the sense in having your own hospital if you can't get in?"

Both Joseph and Serena laughed as they approached the nurses' station.

After making inquiries the three were directed to an examination room to find Greta lying flat on the bed and seriously sedated.

"What have you gone and done to yourself?" asked Bailey as she let go of Serena's hand and stood by the side of the bed.

Gradually, eyelids fluttered open to reveal dull blue eyes, "Oh Bailey, you're here, Serena and Joseph too."

"Sorry it took so long to get to you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm awfully high dear and Joseph pushed me off the dining table while we were doing the wild thing."

Joseph protested immediately, "I did no such thing woman."

Bailey laughed then kissed Greta's temple, "I love you and you are on some good drugs."

"JAG älska du alltför."

Bailey turned to Serena, "That's Swedish for I love you too."

Greta waved her right hand in the air, "Serena dear come closer and give me a kiss."

The younger blonde did and chuckled when Greta whispered, "The dining table is a good spot for sex."

"Grammy!" exclaimed a giggling Bailey. "No family trade secrets."

"Don't be silly Bailey. You were conceived on that piece of furniture and so was your father."

"That is way too much information Grammy," declared Bailey as a doctor entered the room.

"Which one of you is Bailey?"

"I am."

"Okay, I'm Doctor Short the attending. Your grandmother experienced quite a heavy fall which resulted in an Intertrochanteric fracture to the left hip bone and will require surgery to screw the bones together and realign her pelvis until the fracture heals."

"How invasive is the surgery and what are the risks?" enquired Bailey while caressing the back of Greta's hand.

"Your grandmother is an ideal candidate for the procedure due to the fact she is in top physical condition and was fully mobile beforehand."

"I knew all that swimming would count for something one day," declared Greta gleefully.

"To repair this type of fracture, the surgeon will insert a hip compression screw across the fracture. This metal screw is then attached to a plate that will run down alongside the femur. The plate is then secured with other screws to help keep the bone stable. While the bone heals, the screw allows the bone pieces to compress, so the edges grow together. The surgeon may first place a bone nail, or what's known as a gamma nail, down the shaft of the bone, and then pass compression screws through the nail. The nail helps prevent sliding and provides additional stability, and it may enable your grandmother to bear weight a lot sooner."

"I'm afraid I won't be able to ice skate this Christmas," jibbed Greta with a soft titter. "Oh and there'll be no sex for you Joseph."

Bailey ignored her urge to laugh, "How long before she goes to theatre Doctor Short?"

"It may be some time; the Orthopaedic Surgeons are swamped tonight."

"Which doctors are on duty?"

"Doctors Coleman and Reyes are rostered on."

"Is Doctor Trevor on-call?"

"No, he is currently on vacation in Vermont."

"Doug is a family friend and I'm sure he will want to help." Bailey withdrew her cell phone from the inside pocket of her coat and made the call, "Hello Doug, Bailey Lindquist here."

 _"Oh Bailey, it's lovely to hear from you."_

"I really hate to bother you, but I need your help."

 _"No worries, what can I do for you?"_

Quickly explaining the situation, Bailey added, "I can have the company jet to you within an hour and thank you so much for this Doug."

 _"I'll be ready and you know I'd do anything for Greta."_

"I certainly do Doug, thanks again."

-0-

Four hours later, Greta was out of surgery and sleeping soundly in a private room. An exhausted Joseph had caught a cab home while Bailey and Serena listened intently to Doug as he explained the rehabilitation process for Greta.

"Because the surgery went so well, Greta will begin physical therapy tomorrow with a focus on her range of motion and exercises to strengthen her muscles. Next week she will be allowed to go home and continue with therapy as an out-patient. Two weeks after that, it would be ideal for an occupational therapist to be brought in to assist with regaining mobility and independence."

"I'll ensure Grammy gets the best of home care," promised Bailey before hugging Doug.

"I wouldn't expect any different from you."

"Thank you again for all you have done. If you are ready our driver is on standby to take you to the airport?"

After travelling to the hangar, Bailey asked the driver to take Serena home and walked her to the door.

Serena embraced her tightly, "I'm sorry Greta was hurt; I was enjoying our date up until then."

"I was too and thank you for going to the hospital with me."

Withdrawing from the clinch, Serena replied, "You're welcome and I'd like to visit her tomorrow."

"I'll pick you up at ten."

"It's a date then maybe I could take you to lunch."

"I've a better idea, I'll make you lunch."

"Perfect, see you tomorrow, goodnight."

"Goodnight Serena."

-0-

Greta was released from hospital two days before Christmas and Bailey took her to the Hamptons house to afford more room for her Grandmother to move around in. Greta had invited the Humphrey family and Celia to spend the festival holiday break with them and they happily accepted.

A full time nurse and physical therapist was employed to provide Greta with around the clock care and moved into one of the guest rooms. Joseph was in Connecticut visiting with his children and grandchildren while Bailey was bracing herself for Georgina Sparks' arrival on Christmas Eve.

Serena had travelled up earlier that morning to help prepare for the Christmas Day feast. A light snow had fallen overnight and Greta was resting on the couch in front of the fireplace reading, while Joy, a middle aged brunette, was taking a break from her nursing duties.

Bailey and Serena were relaxing in the pool after baking cookies, and apple and pecan pies. Bailey surfaced from under the water to find Serena staring at her.

"You're very graceful yet powerful when you swim," noted the younger blonde

"My parents spent a fortune on swimming lessons and I competed for State at Yale."

"I could watch you all day long," confessed Serena with a wicked smirk.

Moving closer, Bailey tapped the tip of Serena's nose with an index finger, "Well you can't because your family are due in two hours."

"Are you all right with seeing Georgina again?"

"I've reassured myself I am, but reality is always a little different."

"I'll be right here with you," promised Serena as she wrapped her arms around Bailey's neck.

"I'm glad you are."

"Dan and Georgina don't know about us dating."

Bailey tittered, "This could be fun baby."

Serena's head tilted to the right, "Say that again."

"This could be fun baby."

"Mmm, I like the way you say that."

"The other night when we were talking about my out of control days, I was about to tell you more when the phone rang."

"What is it sweetheart?"

Bailey grinned, "That's a nice term of endearment."

"In that case, I'll continue to use it."

Bailey's hands caressed up and down Serena's back as the couple floated in the deep end, "One night Georgina blackmailed me into going to an underground fetish club."

"Jesus, she's unbelievable."

"I was led to believe it was an all-female venue, but when we arrived, I found out it was a mixed group."

"Was Georgina your first lover?"

"No, I was thirteen when I lost my virginity to my first girlfriend."

"So you've always been gay?"

"Yes, I've never been attracted to males or even curious."

"Does that bother you about me?"

"Baby, we all have our pasts, but you and I are not living there. We are right here, right now."

"I've never experienced this type of relationship before and I prefer the way we are taking the time to get to know each other. For me, it's always just been about sex and you are the complete opposite. You don't boss me around or pressure me or demand something in return."

"I'm so glad you feel comfortable with me."

"With you I am relaxed and there is no big production."

"I can say the same about being with you Serena."

"So what happened at the club?"

"I've never done drugs except for prescription and only used alcohol excessively, but that night Georgina spiked my drinks with GHB. I don't recall a lot of that night, but when I woke up the next day in a strange bed, I was covered in blood and naked."

"Oh Bailey, that's awful."

"I was in some apartment lying in between two guys. I quickly found my clothes and shoes on the floor and got out of there. My parents were away for the weekend and Grammy found me curled up on the shower floor with blood oozing from my vagina and several open wounds to my back and buttocks. I'd been raped and whipped repeatedly."

Serena burst into tears and pulled Bailey closer, "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"I'm okay. I made my peace with it years ago after receiving counselling. Greta took me to Mercy and called the police. Detectives from the 55th Precinct showed up to question me and because I hadn't turned on the water in the shower, a rape kit was used to collect semen and hair fibres. Greta insisted I be given an emergency contraception pill in case I was impregnated by one of the bastards."

Sobbing loudly, Serena held on firmly as a crying Bailey continued, "The two perverts were arrested two days later and charged with the rape of a minor, administrating an illegal substance, assault and false imprisonment. My parents came home and I told them the truth. Dad was so enraged he went and confronted Georgina's parents. She'd lied to them and told them she saw me leaving willingly. The Sparks put her into rehab for the first time that day after the detectives arrived to question their daughter."

Bailey gently kissed Serena's brow, "My parents knew she was lying because I had told them I was gay two years earlier, but there was nothing they could do. The police didn't pursue charges against Georgina because there was no evidence of her involvement and she was a minor."

"How the hell does that fucking bitch keep getting away with shit?"

"Simple, she has tunnel visioned parents and she is a pathological liar and druggie. I've lost count of the number of times she has been in rehab since then."

Leaning back, Serena locked onto eyes filled with pain, "I'm sorry you were hurt Bailey."

Bailey replied with a sad smirk, "I got my revenge baby. The crack heads were sentenced to 25 years imprisonment and overdosed in prison after being made someone's little bitches."

"That still doesn't make it right for what they did to you."

Nodding, Bailey resumed, "I went into a deep depression that led to the two day drinking binge I told you about. I hit rock bottom, but through love and support from my family, I received professional help and in time, I healed."

Serena cupped her hand around Bailey's face, "Now I fully understand your concerns for me. I was lucky that never happened to me, the incident with Pete's death was bad enough."

"Yes you were and so was Jenny."

"She told you about that night at Fashion Week?"

"Yes baby, I think it helped her to talk about it to a complete stranger."

"How did you manage to talk to her?"

"It was easy. I drove over to Hudson and told her mother I was doing a background check on you for the job and Jenny started spilling the beans. She is fairly messed up and angry."

"Hopefully her counselling sessions will help."

"Serena, I want you to understand I never envisioned dating you when I offered you the job."

"I know that Bailey. I also know had I not said anything, we would not be together now."

"That's very true. If you hadn't watched me while I was naked, your feelings wouldn't have surfaced enough for me to read them."

"Is there any subject taboo to you?"

Bailey laughed, "I'm not quite sure, why?"

"I'm just checking."

"Okay."

"I'm not into kinky sex," confessed Serena. "I've dabbled in S&M using handcuffs, but didn't enjoy it at all."

"Neither am I and now it's my turn to ask you a question."

"That's only fair."

"Do you miss the party scene?"

"No."

A smile spread across Bailey's chiselled features as Serena pushed back stray blonde strands from her face, "What about Blair?"

"Of course I miss my best friend."

"I know you do and I'm happy to tell you her and Chuck will be here for New Year's Eve."

"Oh my god, that's brilliant, but I thought they were staying in France?"

"That was their original plan, but Cyrus and Eleanor are now spending the time with his family."

"Oh."

"Don't pout Serena; I know about Aaron Rose and Argentina."

"Do you hate me for all the crap you know I've done?"

"I could never hate you Serena and if I did you wouldn't be here with me, so tell me something else."

"I like you very much."

"That's good to know and I'm extremely fond of you."

"Greta told me you would remain aloof for some time."

"She was correct."

"I can understand why."

"Before we progress any further in our relationship, I want you to realise I am very proud of the way you've kept your word."

Serena responded with a coy grin and slight tilt of the head, "I have great incentive."

A small smirk graced Bailey's face, "Do you now?"

"You are waiting for me to kiss you, aren't you?"

"Yes and no. I want you to be certain I am who you need in your life."

Serena smiled cheekily, "As opposed to what I want?"

"Correct."

Serena beamed brightly, "What if I told you I think about you every night before I go to sleep?"

Returning the smile, Bailey confessed, "I'd tell you I do the same."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Do you miss sharing your bed with a lover?"

"Yes."

"I only want to share mine with you."

The next admission was derailed by Serena's ringing cell, "Sorry."

Bailey let go and swam over to the side ladder while Serena used the tiered stairs close to the table.

"Hi mom," she answered.

 _"Hello Serena, just calling to let you know we are ahead of schedule for a change and will be arriving in half an hour."_

"Okay, see you then, bye."

Handing Serena a towel, Bailey asked, "How long before they get here?"

"Thirty minutes."

"I suppose we should shower and make some eggnog."

"I guess so, but it wasn't what I had planned."

"Me either," countered Bailey with a hint of regret.

-0-

Serena greeted her family at the main entrance and took them through to Greta in the living room while Bailey hung up coats then delivered luggage to allocated bedrooms. She ignored Georgina's steely glare and her five month old son Milo who was being held by Dan.

Bailey waited until Georgina walked into the kitchen carrying Milo a short time later before speaking, "Take your frosty stare and shove it up your ass Georgina. You don't have the right to look at me, let alone try to intimidate me."

Georgina snarled in response, "I'm only here because my boyfriend insisted we be with his family."

"You mean your baby's pretend daddy."

"Dan is the father," insisted Georgina with a scowl.

"Sure he is, now go back outside and keep up the act of being a respectable mother instead of the drug addled whore we both know you are."

"I haven't forgiven you for breaking into my room and stealing my phone."

"Oh give me a break you lying drama queen and psycho bitch. I deleted your blackmailing footage of us together while my father told your parents about your perverted habits, and as far as forgiveness goes, I'll never exonerate you for what you did to me. Now get out of my sight before I forget you are holding an innocent child and knock you on your slut ass."

Turning heel, Georgina stormed off and Bailey gained control of her raging resentment.

-0-

Serena looked up when Georgina walked into the living room and sat down beside Dan and handed him the baby. Noting the pursed lips, she excused herself with the pretext of refilling the eggnog bowl.

She found Bailey clutching the edge of the island bench top and quivering, "What did that bitch say?"

"Come here baby, I need a hug," implored a tearful Bailey in a soft tone.

"Always sweetheart," responded Serena while wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders.

Letting out a sigh, Bailey explained, "She had the audacity to tell me she was mad at me because I deleted the video she had of me on her phone."

"I know this is not an ideal situation, but we can get past it together. Poor Greta is out there giving her daggers, so she won't be game enough to put a foot wrong."

"How come you are the one doling out the good advice?"

"You've guided me in the right direction honey."

"It took long enough," wisecracked Bailey, easing the tension.

Stepping back, Serena smiled, "I was distracted by your beauty."

Bailey groaned, "You're the distraction and aren't you supposed to be making more eggnog?"

"I was too busy checking on my girlfriend."

"In appreciation, I'll give you a hand and no suggestive remarks from you."

"My lips are sealed Bailey."

-0-

By ten thirty dinner had been consumed, the eggnog drunk and most of the household retired to bed except for Eric, Serena and Bailey.

"Do you want to join us in the pool Eric?" enquired Bailey while putting away the last washed dinner plate.

"Sure, I'll just go change and met you there."

Five minutes on, a dark blue bikini clad Bailey dove into the deep end of the fifty metre pool.

Eric was perched on the steps with his sister and asked, "Are you hitting that yet?"

Serena slapped his back, "Since when do you talk like that?"

"I think it was around the time I drank my fourth glass of alcoholic eggnog."

"It's hard to remember you are eighteen sometimes."

"I am and answer the question."

"No I'm not."

"Wow Sis, four months of lusting after someone and no sex, I am impressed with your commitment."

"Bailey is more than worth the wait Eric."

Bailey swam over to the stairs and sat in behind Serena and snaked her arms around the warm waist.

Eric grinned at the couple, "When are you two dropping the bombshell to Dan and his mental offsider?"

"There is actually no plan," answered Bailey before kissing the outer arch of Serena's left shoulder blade and lazily grazing her tongue across two small moles.

Eric noticed the display of affection, "Sis, I never thought I'd say this to you, but I think you have finally found your missing link."

"Thank you Eric and I totally agree."

Bailey's right thumb glided over the underside then the outer curve of Serena's right breast, "That's very sweet of you to say so Eric. How is Thomas?"

"He is as handsome as ever and thank you for inviting him to New Year's Eve."

"You are more than welcome."

Serena leaned back into Bailey, "There's going to be fireworks."

Kissing Serena's shoulder again, Bailey stifled a moan when her thumb passed over a small rigid nipple, "Grammy is a sucker for pyrotechnics and insists we have them every year."

"She's looking a look better," noted Eric. "I really like her."

"She likes you too Eric. Poor Joy is kept on her toes trying to keep up with her," explained Bailey while continuing to tease Serena.

"I'm going for a swim," the younger blonde announced before springing out of Bailey's arms and into the water.

Eric soon followed as did Bailey.

-0-

Seventeen minutes passed before Eric said goodnight and Serena hugged Bailey close, "Are you ready to resume your seduction?"

"Oh indeed I am," husked Bailey before kissing along her girlfriend's throat.

As Serena's head lolled back, a soft whimper passed by slightly parted lips and her grip tightened on Bailey's shoulders. Gentle strokes found their way along Serena's spine causing her to moan.

Bailey's head fogged as her desire increased and her lips travelled along soft skin before claiming Serena's mouth.

The kiss was tender at first then steadily built into a fiery hunger. The couple both moaned when Bailey cupped Serena's breasts and lazily rolled her thumbs over erect nodes. Tongues duelled for supremacy until Bailey pushed away and created distance.

"What's wrong?" asked a disappointed Serena.

"Someone is coming."

"It was about to be me," complained Serena as a giggling Dan and Georgina tumbled into the solarium locked in an embrace.

Bailey climbed out of the pool and collected a towel from the pile on the table. "Goodnight," she said before disappearing out the doorway.

"Oh Serena, we didn't expect anyone to be in here," declared a half-naked Georgina.

Without delay, Serena got out of the water, "Obviously not." Grabbing a towel, she raced after Bailey.

Bailey heard footsteps in the hallway behind her and turned, "Remind me to lock the door next time."

"I will sweetheart, let's go to bed and finish what you so superbly started."

Reaching out, Bailey took her by the hand and led her to the master bedroom on the other side of the house.

As Bailey opened the door and switched on the light, the first thing Serena noticed was the absence of Annabelle's paintings. Turning around, she captured Bailey's lips in a soft kiss.

When the duo parted, Serena grinned sweetly, "I've fallen in love with you Bailey."

"I love you too and Merry Christmas."

"And you are the best present ever."

"We should shower first," suggested Bailey as she removed her towel.

"We should, you smell like chlorine."

"You go ahead and I'll start a fire."

"Don't be long because you have already started a fire in me."

Bailey wasn't, she stepped in behind Serena in the shower cubicle minutes later and kissed her neck, "I need you so much."

Rotating, Serena kissed Bailey briefly, "I desperately want to make love to you sweetheart, but not in here, not for our first time."

"I feel the same way."

The couple washed each other and Bailey was trembling by the time they slipped into the king sized bed and each other's arms.

"Why are you shaking?" asked a worried Serena.

"I'm nervous; I haven't been with anyone for some time."

"You started just fine and it's been seven months for me."

Leaning in, Bailey kissed smiling lips and gently eased Serena onto her back. As the kiss deepened, Bailey rose up and positioned herself over the full length of Serena's body then gradually lowered her frame. She groaned loudly when warm hands trailed over her shoulders and back before continuing on to knead the flesh of her derrière.

The enamoured pair traded kisses for almost an hour before Bailey pecked her way down Serena's neck and along the clavicle. Hands tangled in her loose hair and tepid lips kissed her head.

Inching lower, Bailey left a line of soft kisses against the broad chest before flicking the tip of her tongue over a stiff right nipple.

"Oh Bailey," murmured a highly aroused Serena.

With great care, Bailey cupped her right hand over her lover's other breast and massaged. Serena's back arched as Bailey took the nipple into her mouth and leisurely suckled.

"Sweetheart," Serena whispered. "I love you."

Taking her time, Bailey bestowed equal attention on the other mound before nibbling and kissing her way to Serena's flat stomach. Spending a few minutes to revere the belly button and taut tummy, Bailey made her way to the closely clipped dark blonde strip above a moist crease.

Breathing in the sweet aroma of arousal, Bailey placed her hands on Serena's hips and slid her tongue between the soaked and swollen outer labia.

Serena bolted upright and grasped her lover's head, "OH DEAR GOD YES!"

Passing her tongue over the exposed tip, Bailey took great pleasure in taking Serena to the edge of the plateau several times then back again before absorbing the entire clitoris into her mouth and sucking in between unhurried licks.

"Oh god Bailey ... yes ... oh god." Serena's body tensed briefly before relaxing.

Lapping up her lover's essence, Bailey brought her to release again with a series of maddening tongue swirls and swipes.

As Serena caught her breath, Bailey stayed in position, reached up with her left hand and took hold of the younger women's hand. Looking up, she smiled at the woman she had fallen in love with and slowly entered the slick opening with two fingers.

Serena's glazed eyes closed as Bailey pushed in further and rolled her thumb across a still engorged clitoris. Lifting up to meet the thrusts, Serena lost herself in the building orgasm and teetered on the precipice for some twenty minutes until Bailey pressed up and twisted her fingers onto the smooth inner node.

Bailey whimpered as interior muscles clutched and released her digits, "That's it baby, just let go."

"BAILEY!" screamed Serena as wave after wave of delight washed over her.

Lowering her mouth, Bailey replaced her thumb with her lips and Serena's body started to tremble. She cried out again as she reached the apex one more time and collapsed onto her back. Serena was panting heavily as Bailey pecked upwards then kissed her lovingly while cradling her head in the crook of her arm.

A very tired Serena mumbled, "Bailey."

"Shush baby, go to sleep. It's late and we'll talk in the morning."

Opening her eyes, Serena grinned, "I'm fine now, so please kiss me again."

-0-

Serena woke with the scent of her lover in her nostrils and the taste of their combined essence on her lips. Snuggling into Bailey's chest, she kissed along the collar bone.

"Good morning Serena."

"Mmm, I love you."

"I love you too."

"What time is it?"

"It's a little after seven."

Stretching, Serena threw back the covers and straddled Bailey's waist, "You were wonderful last night."

Bailey reached up and cupped firm breasts, "You were pretty amazing yourself baby."

"That feels really nice."

"So does your wetness on my stomach. Why don't you move up and let me take care of that for you?"

"That's very thoughtful of you."

Bailey's reply was laced with cheekiness, "I like to be helpful."

-0-

By eight, Bailey was in the kitchen making pancakes and French toast. Serena was chatting to her mother; Greta and Eric were in the living room while Rufus was talking to Jenny on the phone.

Dan and Georgina made an appearance with Milo and Dan offered to help Bailey. Georgina went into the living room and Dan said, "Georgina says she used to be friends with you."

"Seven years ago, but it was a short association."

Dan drew out the next word, "Right."

"It's a long story, but I'm sure Georgina has given you her version of lies."

"She hasn't said anything else, and she has changed since the last time she was back in Manhattan."

"All I can say is good luck with all that."

Dan's forehead furrowed, "Is there something I should know?"

"Not really, except for the fact I don't like her. Do you want to call the others to breakfast?"

"Sure."

Serena sat beside her mother moments later and kissed her cheek, "Greta said we can unwrap presents next."

"Okay and you are extremely bright this morning."

"I am and I helped Bailey with the turkey before everyone woke."

"You'll have to start cooking at home."

"Please do," said Rufus. "It will take the pressure of me."

Greta gingerly leaned into Bailey and whispered, "You are glowing dear."

Bailey shook her head, "I am not."

"You are and when the time is right, I'll help you with an engagement ring."

"Are you drunk or drugged?"

"Neither dear, I'm just happy for you."

"Thanks Grammy and I can admit to being extremely ecstatic."

Once the dishes were done and the turkey checked, everyone sat around the Christmas tree while Rufus played Santa and handed out presents. Milo was content to sit on the rug and amuse himself with discarded wrapping paper.

Bailey excused herself and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water and make fresh eggnog.

Serena joined her seconds later and cuddled her from behind, "Are you all right sweetheart?"

"Yes, I just needed a quiet moment."

"I'll leave you alone then."

Spinning around, Bailey said, "No baby, you can stay. I was thinking about my parents and how much they loved this time of year."

"Oh Bailey, I'm sorry honey."

"I'm fine and you better get back to the others."

Serena kissed Bailey lovingly then said, "I love you so much sweetheart."

"I love you too and thanks for checking up on me."

-0-

Bailey opened several bottles of champagne with lunch while Celia and Greta led the enthusiastic carol singing afterwards. Georgina put the baby down for a nap mid-afternoon while Eric and Bailey went out on the snowmobiles and Dan joined Serena in the music room.

"Nate told me you and Blair had an uneventful time in Paris."

"Gee, has it been that long since we talked?"

"Yeah, I've been kind of busy with College, work, Georgina and the baby. I've noticed you have been very quiet since summer."

"I grew up Dan and left all the theatrics behind. I'm studying hard and enjoying my work at Lindquist Global."

"You really lucked out there, your boss is terrific."

"I don't see her as my boss, but as my friend."

Dan chuckled, "Blair must be pissed at you for that."

"No, she approves of our friendship."

"Is it true she and Chuck are back together?"

"They are dating and I assume it's been on Gossip Girl's blog."

"I wouldn't know; I don't receive it anymore."

"Neither do I and I don't miss it at all."

"I guess we've both become adults."

"I suppose so."

"Are you dating any guys?"

"Nope, I'm not interested." Standing, Serena asked, "Do you want to go sneak up on Eric and Bailey and push them off the snowmobiles and have some fun?"

"I'm game if you are."

-0-

Serena moved her belongings into Bailey's room before saying goodnight to everyone and Bailey joined her moments later in the shower.

"Thank you for my gift," said Serena as she reached for the soap gel.

"I wasn't sure what to get you."

"The earrings are fantastic and will go nicely with the Diane Von Furstenberg dress I am wearing to your company's next function."

"Ahh yes, the official opening of the camp for troubled teens."

"Your parents would be so proud of you."

"I'd like to think so and thank you for my necklace."

"You're welcome; I noticed you never wore one."

"I don't own any, but I'll certainly wear this one all the time."

"I'm glad we decided on an early night."

"So am I, you kept me awake last night."

"I plan on doing the same tonight."

"We better hurry up in here then."

Nuzzling into Bailey's neck, Serena suggested, "I thought we could start in here and continue in bed."

"I can work with that."

-0-

Serena grumbled when her phone rang, "Shit!"

Reaching over to the side table, Bailey handed it to her.

"Hello Blair and Merry Christmas," answered Serena groggily.

 _"Merry Christmas sweetie and what are you doing asleep at eleven thirty on Christmas night?"_

"I was tired, so I went to bed early."

Bailey nestled onto Serena's chest and ran her tongue around a light brown areola.

 _"I hope your exhaustion is due to sex with Miss Sweden 2010."_

Raising her head, Bailey hollered, "YES IT IS BLAIR AND MERRY CHRISTMAS."

 _"Oh my, am I on speaker?"_

A tittering Serena answered, "No, Bailey is just close to the phone and can hear."

 _"It sounds like it. Oh ... my ... god, are you doing it right now?"_

"Of course not Blair," protested Serena while trying to avoid moaning.

Bailey glided her hand slowly onto Serena's vulva and slipped two fingers into the accumulated dampness.

 _"Are you sure, because your breath just hitched?"_

"No and thanks for calling, bye."

 _"You're a little minx S, bye."_

Serena tossed her phone onto the end of the bed and surrendered to her lover's touch.

-0-

A relaxed Serena was seating poolside when Georgina pulled a chair up beside her.

"Bailey is a very breathtaking woman," she said casually, as if talking about the weather.

"Yes she is."

"I've noticed you looking at her. Are you thinking of tipping the velvet?"

Glaring at the brunette, Serena cringed, "I beg your pardon?"

"I mean cunnilingus, you know muff-diving."

"I know what the term means; I'm just appalled by the question."

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to lick her out, I've been there and she is a phenomenal lover. Here's a little hint for free, Bailey likes it rough and dirty with two men at the same time."

Standing, a furious Serena dove into the water and resurfaced near Dan, Eric and Bailey, "Dan, unless you want me to kick your sorry excuse of a girlfriend's ass, you better get her out of here."

A confused expression washed over Dan, "What did she do?"

"She just lied about Bailey and insinuated she had rough sexual habits."

Dan's jaw dropped, "What the hell?"

Bailey swam over to the ladder and climbed out. Walking over to a smirking Georgina, she snapped, "How dare you come into my grandmother's home and spread your lies like that you sick fuck."

"I was only telling the truth."

Serena got out of the pool and Dan and Eric swiftly followed.

"What's going on Georgina?" demanded a bewildered Dan.

Standing up, Georgina approached him and took his hand, "I only told Serena the truth about her new friend so she doesn't end up like her."

Dan probed for more information, "Which is?"

"Bailey gets off on being fucked by multiple partners."

Ignoring the insult, Bailey walked over to the table, picked up her phone and called the Limousine Company.

 _"Hello Regal Limousine, how may I help you?"_

"Roxanne, Bailey Lindquist here. I require a car to the Hamptons for a return trip to Brooklyn."

 _"I'm terribly sorry Miss Lindquist, but all road's leading into the Hamptons are closed due to heavy snow fall and black ice."_

"In that case, I'd like a car sent the minute the roads are clear."

 _"Of course and I'll phone to let you know when to expect a driver to arrive."_

"Thank you Roxanne, goodbye."

Without another word, Bailey gathered a towel and left the pool room to seek out her grandmother while pressing the keys on her cell.

After explaining the situation to a livid Greta, the older woman asked, "What do you intend on doing Bailey?"

"Grammy, I can't stay in the same house as her without inflicting some kind of injury and ruining the holidays for everyone else."

"What about bringing in a helicopter?"

"I've checked and the weather conditions are too extreme for flying. There are snowstorms predicted for the next two days, so transportation out or in is impossible."

"Damn that insufferable girl."

"I'm going to take a few supplies and stay in the boathouse until she leaves."

"You will do no such thing. This is your home and if anyone is going to utilise the boathouse, it's that tramp and her gullible boyfriend."

Bailey pursed her lips, "I suppose I'll have to explain what's happened to the others."

"I think it best if you talk to Dan first."

"You're right and thanks for the advice."

"That's my job and if it wasn't for my hip, I'd toss the despicable bitch out myself."

Bailey giggled and hugged her grandmother, "I love you, my wonderfully fiery Grammy."

"I love you too and I'll ask Serena to help me put together some food items while you have your chat."

Joy assisted Greta into the living room where the others were seated around the fireplace and CeCe enquired, "Is everything all right?"

"No," replied Greta. "One of the guests saw fit to insult my granddaughter in her own home. Bailey will explain once she speaks with Dan in private. If you would young man, can you go to the study?"

Georgina sprang into damage control, "Baby, don't believe her, I'll tell you the truth."

"Sit down Miss Sparks," ordered Greta. "Your lies about Bailey end right now and if you move from that chair, I will slap you where you stand. Serena, can you help me in the kitchen please?"

Defeated, the seething brunette sat down and a bewildered Dan left the room.

-0-

Bailey was seated behind a polished mahogany desk staring at a computer screen when Dan entered the room. Looking up, she began, "Dan, I've only know you a short time, but you deserve to hear the truth about my former relationship with Georgina."

"Well obviously there's more to just being friends for a short time," he jeered.

"I have nothing to gain by lying to you, unlike Georgina. I first met her when I was fourteen." Taking a deep breath, Bailey told Dan the complete story.

A brow knotted Dan asked, "How do I know that's the truth?"

Getting to her feet, Bailey rotated the slim monitor, "View the newspaper report for yourself and make up your own mind."

Leaning over the desk, Dan started to read.

"You won't find my name or Georgina's, but we are the unnamed underage victim and procurer."

"Seriously, am I just expected to take your word? That article could be about anyone."

"That's your decision Dan, but Georgina's track record of deceit and chaos speaks for itself. Have you forgotten what she did to you last year in pretending to be Sarah and how she was dragged off to a camp for troubled teens by her parents because she was supposed to be on an equestrian circuit but hadn't quite made it there? Instead she was snorting her way through a ton of cocaine she'd bought after selling the pony her parents had given here?"

"That's true, but G swears she has changed since then and quite frankly, I know nothing about you."

"Well, you do know one thing about me. I have never lied to you or caused you any suffering. Can you say the same for Georgina?"

Serena appeared in the doorway, "Dan, I've seen the scars left behind by those two animals Georgina handed Bailey over to. I also know Bailey is an honest person and it took a lot of courage for her to allow you to bring Georgina here in the first place. What Georgina did is unforgivable, but Bailey put that aside so all my family could be together to celebrate Christmas. Bailey and Greta despise Georgina, but they made a personal sacrifice for our family and excused her behaviour until now. Georgina couldn't leave well enough alone and snatched up the opportunity to discredit Bailey in front of me. She did tell two truths to me though."

Dan shook his head, "Which were?"

"Bailey and her were lovers, but only after Georgina got Bailey drunk and filmed them together."

"Jesus."

"Don't look so surprised Dan; you know as well as I do that she likes to have blackmail material at her disposal."

"I know Serena and I sincerely apologise Bailey. If I could, I'd get Georgina out of here right now."

"It will be two days before the weather clears and in the meantime, I think it best if Georgina stays in the boathouse. It's fully functional and you are welcome in the house Dan, but I can't guarantee her safety."

"That's perfectly understandable under the circumstances."

Turning off the computer, Bailey headed out into the hallway and overheard Dan ask, "So what was the other truth?"

"Bailey is a phenomenal lover."

"Wait a minute," protested a stunned Dan. "Do you mean you know firsthand or someone else told you that?"

"I have direct knowledge, Bailey and I have been a couple for months."

"Oh my god Serena, I would never have guessed and clearly don't know what to say."

"Just be happy for us Dan. I love Bailey unconditionally and she is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I gather she is behind your changed behaviour."

"It's been a team effort and you need to have a serious talk to Georgina."

"I intend to and I truly am sorry for the trouble she's caused. I should have known better than to trust her again."

"I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen, just sort it out for your own sake."

-0-

Serena moved next to Bailey and took hold of her left hand as Dan dragged Georgina out of the living room.

Greta turned to Rufus, "Can you and Eric please help Dan move Georgina into the boathouse? There are two boxes on the kitchen bench that need to go too."

Bailey cleared her throat, "When you return I'll explain."

"I'll make us all some tea," offered CeCe.

Sitting down in an armchair, Bailey pulled Serena onto her lap and wrapped arms around her shoulders, "Something a little stronger may be in order."

"I need a glass of wine," declared Lily. "Obviously this is not going to be good news."

Greta added, "I'll have one of those too."

"I'll bring a bottle," suggested CeCe as she headed for the kitchen.

Cuddling in, Serena kissed Bailey briefly, "This is nice apart from all the drama."

"It is and there will be plenty more to come."

Six minutes later, Rufus and Eric returned and Bailey retold her encounter with Georgina Sparks.

Once she was done, Lily stood up and hugged her and Serena as did Rufus, Eric and CeCe. Georgina was not spoken about for the next two days and Dan left with her the morning of New Year's Eve.

Blair, Chuck and Thomas arrived a short time later and the celebration began in earnest when Blair presented her left hand and announced, "Chuck proposed and I accepted; we couldn't be happier."

As the happy couple were congratulated and Serena stopped squealing, Bailey and Eric snuck into the kitchen to retrieve champagne and glasses.

When dinner was over, the party moved to the pool and a drunken Greta floated around on a blow up lounge chair while the others horsed around in the water and brought in the New Year.

-0-


	7. Chapter 7

Gossip Girl – The Party's Over

Title: Gossip Girl – "The Party's Over"

Summary: What happens when Manhattan's elite realise it's time to be responsible for their pasts and plan for the future?

Rating: MA for mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by writer Cecily von Ziegesar or television series creators Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage. However, I do lay claim to all original characters. No copyright infringement is intended towards the CW Television Network and no financial reward has been gained.

A/N: Please take the time to review, follow or favour. Much gratitude to those who already have, the Muse is smiling.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

As the night progressed, the only ones left standing were Bailey and Serena. Serena had her legs wrapped around Bailey's hips and her arms snaked around her lover's neck. The couple was leisurely floating around in the deep end of the heated pool and Bailey was pecking along Serena's ear.

"I'm so happy for Blair and Chuck," Serena whispered.

Bailey's response was a mere mumble, "Uh uhm."

"I've never seen Chuck so relaxed and smiley."

"That's the side effects of love baby and I especially liked his nickname for Georgina."

Serena chuckled briefly, "Whoregina really does suit her."

"Grammy nearly fell over from laughing so hard when he mentioned it earlier."

"Mmm, the fireworks display was fantastic."

"It was, but I can't take the credit for that."

Serena tittered into Bailey's silken hair, "Greta was so funny tonight."

"She was and I'm glad she sent Joy home to be with her family."

"You're a lot like your grandmother," pointed out Serena.

"That's a nice compliment. Do you want to have children?"

"Yes someday, what about you?"

"I'd like to, but it may not be possible."

Serena caressed her fingers across Bailey's cheek, "Due to your injuries?"

"Yes, I had to have an ovary removed and may not be able to conceive."

"I bloody hate Georgina."

"I do too, but when the time is right, she'll pay for all the hurt she has caused."

Changing the subject, Serena confessed, "I had a really wonderful day."

"I'm glad, so did I."

"I've never seen CeCe intoxicated before."

"I think she thoroughly enjoyed herself."

"She approves of you."

"I know, she told me while I was making her a Manhattan."

Leaning back, Serena held Bailey's gaze, "Make love to me sweetheart."

"I love you with all my heart and it would be my utmost pleasure," husked Bailey as she grazed her lips over Serena's.

"I'm deeply in love with you," countered a trembling Serena.

Bailey's touches and caresses were gentle and slow as she guided Serena to release several times then while Serena held on tight; Bailey carried her over to the steps and to the pile of fresh towels.

Spreading several onto the tiled floor, Bailey carefully lowered a naked Serena onto the makeshift bed. Lying on top, Bailey adjusted her body until she made contact with Serena's centre and whimpered, "Oh dear god baby."

"Mmm, that feels so good Bailey," declared Serena as she bent her right leg and opened herself more.

"Baby I love you," whispered Bailey before a slow cadence of her thrusting hips began. "I want you to feel how much you mean to me."

Blue eyes focused on blue while Serena placed her hands on Bailey's hips, "I love you and right there darling, that's the spot. Oh ... good god ... yes."

Smiling, Bailey increased her speed, "Touch my breasts."

Serena splayed her fingers over firm swells and her breathing shortened, "I want to watch your face when you come."

Bailey grunted, "I want to watch you too."

After several minutes of silence, Serena panted out, "Oh god sweetheart, I love this position."

"Serena."

"Yes honey?"

"You feel so good when I can hold you like this."

"We fit so well together and oh god ... I'm coming Bailey."

Increasing the pressure of her clitoris on Serena's, Bailey's head started to dip and her body shake, "Oh Serena, I love it when you talk that way."

Serena removed her hands and dug her fingers into the flesh of Bailey's buttocks and forced her downward. "NOW HONEY, OH ... GOD ... NOW!" she screamed as tremors hit her senses and blinding white light exploded behind her eyelids.

"I love you," cried Bailey softly as her own release erupted into a myriad of shattering bright light.

Holding on tight, Serena begged, "Again, I want you again Bailey."

Bailey kept up the rhythm for six minutes then climaxed simultaneously with Serena while kissing her deeply.

"Good god, that was brilliant," announced Serena a short time later before bringing her lips to Bailey's again.

Many minutes passed before Bailey responded, "It was. Let's go to bed now that the foreplay is out of the way."

-0-

Two days later, Bailey returned to work and immediately flew out to London for a week of meetings. She called Serena every night and eagerly took her out to dinner at Inside Park restaurant when she returned late Saturday afternoon.

The couple continued to date and grew closer as Dan's life took a turn for the worse when Georgina finally admitted he wasn't Milo father when a picture of her enjoying the sun in St Barts while she was supposedly at the health spa was posted on Gossip Girl's blog. Georgina eventually admitted a man named Serge was the real father and she didn't want him to know. She had chosen Dan as the father to protect herself and the baby from his violent way of life. Dan had trouble believing her story, especially when Georgina severed ties with him and returned to her parents.

Dan was heartbroken and fuming, but dealt with it by immersing himself in College and work at W Magazine. Surprisingly, Vanessa returned to his side to offer support to her ex-best friend. Serena returned for the next term at Columbia as did Blair and Nate.

Blair and Chuck blossomed as an engaged couple and finally set a wedding date of June ninth 2012.

At the beginning of February, Lily and Rufus proudly announced they were expecting a baby and Greta was almost fully mobile again. Nate's relationship with Vanessa ran its full course yet again and she started dating Dan.

In March, during spring break, Bailey celebrated her twenty-third birthday with friends and family in Hawaii and the following weekend she flew Serena to Rome for a romantic getaway.

When the couple returned, Serena concentrated on College and work until final exams commenced from May sixth to the thirteenth.

After much discussion, she agreed to spend half the summer break in Sweden with Greta and Blair before meeting up with Chuck in Paris for the remainder of the holiday. Bailey flew to Paris on June twenty ninth to celebrate Serena's twentieth birthday with her family and friends. Unfortunately, she could only stay for three hours before jetting off to Johannesburg on business. Before she left a teary Serena, she handed her a diamond encrusted bracelet as her gift and promised to make up for their separation after summer.

-o-

Serena and Blair returned to Manhattan in time for the birth of her half- sister Emma Christine Humphrey on September first. Regrettably, Bailey was abroad on a company promotional tour and missed the arrival, but called Serena that night from Sydney.

 _"Hello stranger,"_ answered Serena.

"Hi baby. I'm sorry I can't be there, it must be so exciting. Did my flowers and gifts arrive?"

 _"Yes they did and both parents thank you."_

"I'll be home in two days' time and will visit then."

 _"Emma is so adorable."_

"I bet she is. She comes from good stock. How are you?"

 _"I'm missing my girlfriend terribly."_

"I miss you too and my trips away will slow down after this one."

 _"What are you doing?"_

"I'm in a conference room waiting for a meeting to commence."

 _"I'm really looking forward to seeing you."_

"I am too Serena. How would you feel about moving in with me and Greta?"

Serena's voice lowered, _"I'd like that very much honey."_

"Awesome."

 _"I can be moved in by the time you arrive home."_

"That's a perfect plan baby."

 _"I love you so much Bailey."_

"I love you too, but I have to go. I'll call you same time tomorrow."

 _"Okay, be safe sweetheart."_

"You too and give your family a hug from me."

 _"I certainly will; goodbye Bailey."_

-0-

After dropping off her luggage and showering, Bailey dressed in black jeans, white tee shirt and a navy sweater. Leaving the apartment, she raced to Lily and Rufus's home and was greeted with hugs and kisses.

Serena took her upstairs to the nursery and introduced her to a sleeping, dark haired Emma.

"Gosh, she is beautiful," said Bailey before hugging her girlfriend.

"So are you," husked Serena while caressing Bailey's hip. "I can't wait to be home alone with you."

"Well you'll have to wait until after dinner, but in the meantime, will you settle for a kiss?"

"Yes, but be prepared, it's three months' worth in one hit."

Bailey laughed before kissing Serena senseless. She left a flustered blonde behind and went downstairs.

Greta grinned at her, "Did you find the package I left you?"

"Yes I did and thank you very much."

-0-

Three hours later, Bailey tenderly pinned Serena up against the bedroom door and devoured her lips in a hungry kiss. The pair quickly undressed each other and fell onto the bed. The love making was frantic and lustful as both sought swift release after twelve weeks of sexual frustration.

Afterwards, the touches became gentler and Bailey took Serena repeatedly until both gave in to sheer exhaustion.

Serena kissed Bailey's back lazily as she snuggled in for the night, "Welcome home."

"Mmm, thank you."

"Do you realise you are my longest relationship ever?"

"I believe I passed that milestone some months ago."

"You did and I want you to know you are all I need."

Bailey posed the question, "Could you be satisfied with that forever?"

"Sweetheart, you give me everything. You make me laugh, never take me for granted or belittle me. You've accepted my family and shared yours with me and your heart is so amazing. I've never enjoyed sex so much and the way you make me feel is incredible. You're so sensual and giving and I can't get enough of you."

"I guess that's a yes then and I totally feel the same way. We better get some sleep because I have to take care of some business early in the morning then I am all yours."

Serena sighed, "How early are you talking about?"

"An eight o'clock breakfast meeting, but I should be home by nine thirty."

"All right, then maybe we could go for a sail?"

"Sounds good to me; do you want to ask Blair and Chuck to join us? We could have a late lunch in the Hamptons."

"I'll call first thing in the morning."

"Excellent and that's an ideal way to spend our Sunday."

Serena snuggled in closer, "Will you wake me before you leave?"

"I can, goodnight baby."

"Love you Bailey."

-0-

Bailey left a sated Serena in bed before rushing to her breakfast date. She returned home a little past nine fifteen and was informed Blair and Chuck were meeting them at the Marina at ten.

After lunch, the two couples did some shopping for baby clothes before setting sail for home.

Blair was sitting with Serena at the bow of the boat while Chuck steered and chatted with Bailey. Blair's cell phone beeped with a message alert and she chuckled when she looked at the screen. "Looks like you and I made Gossip Girl again." She passed the phone to Serena.

 **17:50 Sunday September 4th 2011.**

 **Gossip Girl here, your one & only source**

 **into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite.**

 **After a yearlong absence from my blog, it**

 **appears my two favourite Upper East Siders**

 **have been spotted shopping for baby clothes**

 **in the Hamptons this afternoon.**

 **That's right, engaged B & unattached S were **

**out and about, but before you go spreading**

 **the word; S's mother gave birth to an adorable**

 **baby two days ago, mother and baby girl both**

 **doing well.**

 **Congrats L and R.**

 **P.S.**

 **One time party girl Bailey was in B & S's **

**company along with B's man Bass.**

 **It looks like this trio of favourites travel in**

 **different circles these days.**

 **What's a girl to write without a little bit of**

 **scandal?**

 **Who am I?**

 **That's one secret I'll never tell.**

 **You know you love me**

 **Xo Xo Gossip Girl**

"That's the nicest thing she's ever written about us," commented Serena with a hint of surprise.

"She's too busy receiving tips on others thank goodness. I'm amazed word about you and Bailey hasn't surfaced."

"So am I and it's not like we hide our feelings in public."

Brown eyebrows jumped, "Yes well, I saw evidence of that for myself in the last store we went into."

Serena giggled, "Bailey has a sweet tooth for rock candy and I was just sharing."

"Sweetie, she practically devoured your entire face."

"She was only licking off the leftover sugar dust."

"S, Bailey is crazy for you, not that you are any better."

"What can I say? She fulfils me totally."

"Yes, I accidently found that out on New Year's Eve."

Serena's face grew red, "Say what?"

"I left my phone by the pool and went back to get it, but found you and Bailey going at it instead."

Serena roared with laughter, "Oh my god, were we in or out of the pool?"

"Out and let me just say I fully understand your happiness. You two are made for one another and are totally freaking hot together."

"Did you watch us Miss Curious?"

Looking away, Blair answered, "Maybe."

"I gather that means yes and for how long?"

"Oh I stayed for the curtain call and encore."

"Blair, you are a little voyeur."

"I swear it was unintentional, but you two smoulder."

An expression of pure bliss ghosted over Serena, "I thought I knew what an orgasm was until my first time with Bailey. After nine months the sex keeps eclipsing the previous time."

"Now I am jealous."

"When we got home last night, I climaxed fifteen times over a four hour period before I lost the ability to think."

Both women giggled at the confession.

"Chuck is very thoughtful, but fifteen plus? Who knew?"

"Bailey is extremely considerate of my needs and don't get me started on multiple orgasms."

"I am really pleased for you S and role play works wonders for Chuck and me."

"That's what is so awesome about Bailey; it's just not about gratification. We have this connection that is so tender yet intense and don't need anything but each other."

"I thought it was sweet the way Bailey coaxed you."

"I really enjoy that side of her. Oh B, I'm so in love with her."

"Do you see a future with her?"

"Most definitely, I'll be in class and drift off wondering how it would feel to be married to her and have children."

"Oh sweetie, you are gone and I've never heard you say those things before about anyone."

"I've never wanted or needed anyone like her before."

"Does Bailey feel the same way?"

"I think so. She asked me last night if I would be content with her forever and she agreed when I answered yes."

"Well S, look out double wedding."

"Don't be silly, you wouldn't be able to handle sharing the spotlight."

"Hey, I'm not that self-centred little girl anymore. I've followed your example and grown up. I happen to be an engaged woman now and am much more attuned to others."

The two friends laughed at that comment then Blair refilled their wine classes with ginger ale.

-0-

Serena returned home from work to find the foyer lined with roses of every colour known to man. Putting her Prada shoulder bag on the table, she took off her Columbia Lions zipper pullover and walked into the living room. Bailey was standing beside the sofa talking on the phone.

"No Roger, you take care of the problem. That's why you are paid the big bucks as an Executive Officer. I won't be back in the office until Monday." She ended the call and her scowl was immediately replaced with a brilliant smile, "Welcome home baby."

"Hello and you've managed to finish work early."

"I wanted to be here when you got home from work."

"What's with all the flowers?"

"They're from Joseph. He whisked Grammy away to Sweden for the week."

Serena stepped in closer and wrapped her arms around Bailey's midriff, "So we have the place to ourselves then?"

"We do, so go shower and help me with dinner. I thought we'd eat before the movies."

Nuzzling into the side of Bailey's neck, Serena asked, "Why don't we just eat out?"

"I've already got the chicken out baby."

Taking a step back, Serena acquiesced, "Okay I won't be long and where is my kiss?"

Pulling Serena back into her arms, Bailey apologised with a coy grin, "Sorry baby, I wasn't thinking."

The kiss ended in the shower after Serena dragged Bailey into the stall with her.

"You feeling a little amorous baby?" enquired an out of breath Bailey.

"More than a little and it's nice I don't have to wait."

The shower led to the bed, to the hallway and finally came to rest on the dining table.

With ragged breaths, Serena noted, "Greta was right about this table."

"Good god Serena, you were amazing," proclaimed a giddy Bailey.

"So were you and I'm starving."

"Let's have another shower," suggested Bailey as she slid off the table.

Serena pointed to the table, "We'll have to clean that up first."

Glancing at the surface, Bailey gasped, "Wow, we were busy."

Serena reached out, "Leave it sweetheart, I'm about to add to it. Come back up here Bailey."

-0-

As Bailey and Serena walked hand and hand out of the Big Cinemas movie theatre, Bailey's phone rang. Withdrawing it from her overcoat pocket, she answered, "Yes Roger."

 _"I'm just calling to inform you the problem with the water supply has been rectified."_

"Thank you for the update, goodnight."

"Is everything okay?" asked Serena as she slipped a hand into the back pocket of Bailey's jeans.

"Yes Serena. One of the water pipes in the building burst this afternoon and caused some water damage to a file storage room."

"Why were you notified?"

"Since the maintenance incident in Hong Kong everyone tells me when the slightest thing goes wrong."

"So your office has gone overboard?"

"Precisely and you are very affectionate tonight."

"I'm in love with an incredible woman and want her to know how I feel."

"Then carry on baby and I'm deeply in love with you."

The young lovers were nine minutes from home when Serena turned left onto East 57th Street and enquired, "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Sleep in with you then finish up some paperwork while you finish up your Financial Statement Analysis and Valuation assignment."

"I like that first part, but I'm not too fussed on the latter."

Bailey tittered for a split second, "I thought you would be. Have you heard from Dan lately?"

"I ran into him yesterday and he's still with Vanessa."

"Hopefully she will help him out of his funk and he'll visit his new half-sister."

"Mom and Rufus are worried about him."

With a furrowed brow, Bailey admitted, "I'd like to smack Georgina from one end of Manhattan to the other."

"Stand in line sweetheart." Serena grabbed hold of Bailey's right arm and stopped her progress along the sidewalk, "I've had such a nice evening that I am going to buy my scrumptious girlfriend her favourite candy." She opened the door to the Midtown Candy store and dragged a giggling Bailey inside.

"I hope you know how much I adore you," said the older blonde before coming to a screeching halt when she noted the look of sheer terror befall Serena's face.

"SHUT THE DOOR BITCH!" yelled a scruffy looking Caucasian male in his mid-twenties standing at the counter with a revolver pressed into the chest of a frightened sales clerk.

Bailey did as she was told; the point was made clearly when he waved the gun in Serena's direction.

"That's it bitch. Now you and Barbie doll get over here and empty out your pockets."

Serena let go of Bailey's arm and stared at her with beseeching eyes. "Stay calm baby and do as he says," whispered Bailey as she moved in front of her.

The robber aimed the gun back at the cashier, "Put that handbag on the counter Barbie and show me what you got in there."

Reaching into her coat pocket, Bailey pressed in 911 on her cell. When she heard the operator, she said loudly, "Hey man, we don't want any trouble. We just came into Midtown Candy Store on East 57th Street to grab some rock candy, so there is no need to wave that gun around."

"Yo Miss America, I didn't ask for your freaking life story. Shut your fucking mouth and hand over your wallet."

While the thief was distracted with surveying the contents of Serena's bag, Bailey placed her still connected phone on the counter and positioned herself between him and Serena.

He looked up and snarled, "Back away and I'll take that bracelet on your wrist Barbie."

Taking a step back, Bailey noticed the hesitation in Serena, "Just hand it over and it will be okay."

Without warning the perp fired the gun and the sales clerk dropped to the floor, "Maybe you didn't hear me so well."

Serena broke down and with shaking hands, tried to unclasp the diamond and gold jewellery.

The instant the agitated robber moved towards Bailey with his weapon trained on a terrified Serena, Bailey made her move and struck out with a closed right fist to the man's throat. "GET OUT OF HERE SERENA!" she shouted as the perp stumbled backwards and clutched at his neck. "The police are on the way."

Bailey launched herself at the man and tackled him to the floor.

"Fuck, I should have killed you first bitch," he spat at her.

Serena pulled the door open as two police officers rushed past her with weapons drawn. The trio froze when two gunshots rang out.

"NYPD, SHOW US YOUR HANDS," instructed one officer as a near hysterical Serena turned around to see Bailey slumped over the robber. The officers rushed over and one kicked away the revolver that was lying on the floor next to the perp.

Serena held her breath when she heard the other officer say, "Central, this is Unit 27, shots fired at our location. Ambulance required."

Letting go of the doorhandle, Serena watched as Bailey was rolled off the perpetrator then screamed when she saw the blood seeping through Bailey's white shirt. "There's a man behind the counter," she blurted out while rushing to her girlfriend.

The taller officer checked for a neck pulse on the robber while Bailey came to, "I've got a beat."

Sitting up against the counter, Bailey pressed her hand against the wound, "He shot the cashier."

From behind the counter, the female officer declared, "This one is alive."

Dazed, Serena knelt beside Bailey, "He was going to shoot me wasn't he?"

"Yes he was," agreed Bailey before passing out again.

-0-

Serena gave the two officers a quick statement before climbing into the back of the ambulance transporting Bailey to hospital. She took a seat out of the way and pulled her raising panic back as the Paramedic attended to the gaping wound to Bailey's abdomen.

The badly trembling blonde knew her girlfriend was in serious trouble from the conversation between the two Paramedics when they first assessed her. The large calibre bullet was still lodged inside after penetrating her stomach muscles. She was losing blood rapidly and needed surgery to stem the flow and repair the damage done to vital organs.

After a short journey, Bailey was wheeled into the Emergency Department of Lenox Hill Hospital and Serena was asked to follow a nurse to provide Bailey's personal details.

Sitting down on a bench seat outside the cubicle where Bailey was being treated, Serena retrieved the phone from her black overcoat and called Greta.

 _"Hello Serena, how are you?"_

Bursting into tears, Serena relayed the bad news.

 _"Oh dear god, Joseph and I are leaving immediately. We will be there in less than eight hours. Bailey is in good hands Serena."_

"I know."

Phoning her mother next, Serena then called Blair. She arrived together with Chuck, Eric and Rufus. Lily was carrying Emma's capsule and talking to an ER nurse.

Blair rushed to Serena and hugged her tightly, "She will be okay. Bailey loves you too much to leave you."

"Oh god Blair, she saved me."

"Shush sweetie, your mother is an acquaintance of the Chief of Surgery and he is on his way in."

"That's good, right?"

"Yes sweetie, has Greta been informed?"

"I called when we first arrived; she and Joseph are on the way."

Eric sat beside his sister and held her other hand as a gurney was wheeled into the cubicle next to Bailey's. The two officers from the robbery entered the hallway, approached Serena and asked how Bailey was doing.

Before she could answer, Bailey was rushed out of the screened off area and taken to the nearby elevator.

Lily made her way over to her daughter and she stood up, "Mom, she just has to be okay."

"Doctor Wilks is here and waiting for her in theatre," explained Lily while reaching for Serena and embracing her.

Rufus spoke to the officers and was informed the perp was pronounced DOA from the self-inflected gunshot wound while in the ambulance bay and the store cashier was being prepared for surgery over at St Lukes. He was expected to make a full recovery. The bullet had passed through his left shoulder and missed crucial arteries.

The male officer explained, "Detectives from Robbery will want to speak to your daughter in due course, but for now, we'll stay in the background."

"I appreciate your consideration Officer Dawson," acknowledged Rufus.

The nurse Lily had spoken to earlier neared and advised then to go to the waiting room on the tenth floor.

-0-

A heavily medicated Bailey opened her eyes and felt a squeeze to her left hand.

"Don't try to move sweetheart," suggested Serena as she stood and kissed Bailey's forehead. "You're going to be just fine."

"What happened?"

"Do you know where you are?"

Bailey's words were slurred, "Hospital, I got shot by that moron. Oh god baby, are you all right?"

"I'm okay and Greta and Joseph will be here soon. Everyone else was here, but I sent them home at midnight."

"My head is real foggy and I ... oh ... I love you gorgeous baby."

"That's the pain relief honey and I love you too."

"What time is it?"

"It's a little after four."

Scrunching up her face, Bailey inquired, "In the morning?"

"Yes Bailey."

"I can't keep my eyes open Ser. You're so god damn beautiful and a fucking incredible kisser."

"Don't fight it sweetheart," Serena tittered. "Go to sleep."

-0-

Bailey felt a sharp stab of pain as the mist of sleep lifted and she cried out, "SERENA!"

"I'm right here. Are you in pain?"

"Yes."

"I'll fetch the nurse dear," offered Greta from her position beside the bed.

"Grammy, love you."

A teary eyed Greta leaned down and kissed Bailey's cheek, "I adore you and you made me very proud." She left and promptly returned with a nurse.

"I'll just increase the dosage of pain meds," she explained. "Then I'll check your blood pressure and temperature. Doctor Wilks will be in to see you soon."

"Okay," mumbled a still groggy Bailey.

Once the nurse left, Greta and Joseph stayed with Bailey while Serena hurried home to shower and pack a bag with toiletries, underwear, comfortable sleepwear and cash.

Before leaving the apartment, she left Dan a voice message giving him a brief outline of what had happened.

-o-

Serena entered Bailey's room behind the doctor and nurse and was delighted to see her mother holding Emma and sitting by the bed. Greta and Joseph were seated on the other side and Bailey was asleep.

"Hello Steven," said Lily while standing and moving out of the way. "Thank you again for making yourself available last night."

"You're welcome Lily."

After discussing the baby, the doctor read Bailey's chart then went through her injuries with Greta.

"Your granddaughter lost a significant amount of blood due to the bullet penetrating her liver. We managed to repair the damage to the liver and stop the bleeding. There was a severe laceration to the anterior abdominal wall and muscles, but Bailey should recover without any residual side effects. With this type of injury, it was necessary to open the abdomen, but we were fortunate to be able to make a right subcostal incision rather than a mid-section one, so scaring will be minimal."

"Thank you Doctor Wilks, but I have a question. Is it normal for Bailey to be sleeping so much and in so much pain?"

"Due to the nature of the damage and surgery, it is. Bailey will have blood tests taken every six hours to ensure her Haemoglobin and Haematocrit levels increase. She received several blood transfusions during the procedure, but with bed rest, blood volume will restore itself. It is crucial Bailey remain stable for the next two days to ensure she heals and her dosage of pain relief will decrease at that time."

Serena wiped her eyes dry and asked, "How long before we can take her home?"

"At least nine days. Any injury to the abdomen takes time to recover and I'd like to monitor her closely. Bailey is looking at limited physical activity for up to three months."

"She won't like that news," pointed out Greta with a grimace. "I'll go call Roger and apprise him of the situation."

The medical staff left after taking a blood sample and Serena inquired as she started to unpack the travel bag, "Where are Rufus and Eric?"

Lily frowned, "They went to Brooklyn to try to talk some sense into Dan. He hasn't answered any of his phone calls or messages."

"Did you know he is back with Vanessa?"

"I wasn't aware and Blair and Chuck dropped by while you were at home. They'll visit again tonight and I must be off home before Emma demands feeding."

Serena's eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble over the years."

"I know you are Serena and I apologise for all the bad decisions I made with you and Eric."

"I like that our relationship is open and honest now."

"So do I and you've grown into a responsible adult whom I am very proud of."

"Bailey's the reason why I've changed. It's not easy being a mother, is it?"

"It's a full time job and even with the best intentions you are prone to make mistakes. In retrospect, I've been a terrible role model for you and your brother at times."

"You've changed too mom and have made a great start with Emma by scaling down your social and business commitments."

"Rufus is pleased with that decision too."

Bailey stirred faintly and mumbled, "Ring Serena."

Going over to the bed, Serena lovingly caressed her girlfriend's brow, "I'm right here sweetheart."

Heavy eyelids lifted and dull blue eyes tried to focus, "Hi, can you please get me a drink?"

Lily kissed Bailey goodbye, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Lily Pilly."

The older blonde chuckled, "I'll talk to you later Serena."

"Bye mom."

"Lily is a good mom now and a real looker," remarked Bailey before taking a long drink through the straw Serena pressed against her lips.

"Why thank you Bailey."

Bailey stopped sipping, "Oh crap, you're still in the room."

"Yes I am and those drugs loosen your lips, bye."

"Do you want more water?" asked a giggling Serena.

"Yes please and you look yummy with your hair pulled back into a ponytail." When she was finished, Bailey added, "I need to brush my teeth and can you please raise the back of the bed so I can see you properly?"

"Honey, you have the bed controller in your right hand and I brought your toiletries from home."

Bailey lifted her hand and stared at the remote and screwed up her nose, "I can't work this."

"Wow, you are so stoned Bailey."

"I don't do drugs," protested the patient with a scowl.

"Bailey, I know you don't. Hand over the controller."

Bailey did and smiled as she rose into a semi-sitting position, "How did a fuck up like me end up with such a beautiful girlfriend?"

"I wooed you relentlessly with my charm remember?"

The vacant look on Bailey's face was disconcerting as Serena collected a toothbrush and squeezed a line of paste onto the bristles, "There you go."

"Where is Grammy?"

"She is out in the hallway talking to Roger on the phone."

"Okay, you have a gorgeous smile." Bailey hummed as she brushed her teeth then rinsed her mouth out using the drinking cup. "Can you sing?"

Tittering, Serena replied, "Yes I can, can you?" Picking up the toothbrush, she rinsed it out in the bathroom and returned it to the drawer.

"Oh crap, how come I have never heard you?"

"No idea."

"I used to be in the school choir."

"I was too."

"Will you sing me a song?"

"Maybe later, do you feel like something to eat?"

Smirking, Bailey held out her hand, "Is that a loaded question?"

"You are hardly in any kind of condition to contemplate carrying out that thought you are having."

Lifting up the covers, Bailey looked under her gown, "Hey, I'm naked under here and have a tube in my stomach."

"It's a drain from your surgery."

"What the crap, there is one in my lady parts too."

Serena shook with laughter, "Did you just say lady parts?"

Bailey laughed loudly, "I have no idea what I'm saying. I think I meant to say urethra. I suppose sex is off the menu then?"

"You'd be right, but I can get you some food."

"Chicken noodle soup for the patient please."

"As soon as Greta returns, I'll go get you some."

"Oh crap!"

"What is it?"

"My wallet and phone are gone."

"They're right here in the top drawer, the police dropped them off this morning."

"Take some cash for the food, oh damn, you are so good looking."

"I've got it covered and thank you. You are pretty hot yourself."

"I am?"

"Yes you are Bailey."

"Ser that bad man tried to kill you."

"Yes he did, but you protected me."

Bailey's head lolled backwards, "Ahh shucks I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are my eyeballs rolling around in my head?"

"They are a little sweetheart."

Reaching for Serena's hand, Bailey gingerly leaned over, "Ooh, I get so horny when you call me that. I feel all dopey and I don't have any undies on. What is the go with that? Can't this place afford underwear? I'm not staying here again."

Greta and Joseph appeared and a tittering Serena went to purchase soup.

-0-

Late afternoon the following day, the drain was removed from Bailey's wound site and Dan and Vanessa visited after lunching with Lily and Rufus. Bailey slept through most of the visit and didn't wake until Nate, Blair and Chuck arrived.

On Monday, Serena went to college and Bailey was taken off IV pain management. After an examination from Doctor Wilks, the catheter was removed and Bailey cautiously got out of bed for a slow walk around the room with the aid of a walking frame.

Before Serena arrived with dinner, Bailey was assisted by a nurse and took a shower. Dressed in a fresh gown and sporting washed hair, Bailey eagerly awaited her girlfriend's appearance. She was disappointed when two detectives showed instead. They asked for a statement so they could close out the case. Bailey was happy to oblige and a few minutes after they left, Serena stepped into the room.

Giving Bailey a kiss, she placed a brown paper bag on the roll-away table, "Hello honey, how was your day?"

"I'm completely free of all accessories and had a shower. How were classes?"

"Operational Strategy and English Lit were interesting and you certainly look a lot better today."

"You look tired Ser, maybe you could do with an early night."

"We'll see and you've been on the news."

"Crap, were you mentioned?"

"I was, but the story was all about your brave act and is crap your new curse word?"

"Uhm, I don't know where it came from."

"The press hounded mom and Rufus when they left the hospital this morning. Mom told them she was eternally grateful for your quick thinking actions in saving me."

Bailey stretched out and caressed Serena's left hip, "I'd do it all again to protect you baby."

Leaning in, Serena captured her girlfriend's lips in a tender kiss then said, "Grace released a statement on behave of the company this morning stating you were on the road to recovery and thanked NYPD officers, Paramedics and the hospital staff for their fine service."

"It sounds like she did a good job. I'll call her in the morning and thank her."

"It's time for my favourite person to get comfortable and eat."

"What did you bring me tonight?"

"There is Caesar salad, no anchovies and with grilled salmon."

Bailey peeked into the bag and disappointedly noted, "No dessert?"

"You can have some tomorrow."

"I'll hold you to that promise and thank you."

"After we've eaten, I'll go home to study for my mid-terms."

"That is a good idea and if you have any need for my help with your study, I'd like you to call me. If not, can you call me before you go to sleep?"

"I can do that honey."

-0-


	8. Chapter 8

Gossip Girl – The Party's Over

Title: Gossip Girl – "The Party's Over"

Summary: What happens when Manhattan's elite realise it's time to be responsible for their pasts and plan for the future?

Rating: MA for mature readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by writer Cecily von Ziegesar or television series creators Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage. However, I do lay claim to all original characters. No copyright infringement is intended towards the CW Television Network and no financial reward has been gained.

A/N: Please take the time to review, follow or favour. Big thank you to those who already have, the Muse is tickled pink.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Serena and Blair entered the busy coffee shop and the blonde went to the counter to place their orders while Blair sought out a vacant table. She located one in the far corner and waited for her friend.

Nate walked by and stopped to say hello before heading for class.

Several minutes later, Blair passed her cell to Serena while sipping on a Latté, "Gossip Girl is at it again."

Serena put down her mug of peppermint tea and read the blog.

 **08:16 Monday 09/19/2011**

 **Gossip Girl here bringing you the latest.**

 **Sincere wishes for a speedy recovery for**

 **SVW's** **chevalière** **in shining armour who**

 **saved her from an armed robber's bullet**

 **after a girl's night out at the movies. It**

 **seems once notorious party girl S prefers**

 **to spend her time in the company of**

 **billionaire philanthropist B L & avoiding **

**the high life.**

 **Has S really turned over a new leaf and**

 **found her happy ending with one of**

 **Manhattan's most eligible bachelorettes?**

 **Who would have guessed that after wading**

 **her way through a plethora of men looking**

 **for Mr Right, Miss Right was patiently waiting**

 **in the stalls?**

 **Good luck ladies.**

 **You know you love me,**

 **Xo Xo Gossip Girl**

Handing back the phone, Serena disclosed, "I'm stunned it took this long for the news to get out."

"So am I and it was a nice piece."

"I can only hope it stays that way."

"It would be good. I bet you're looking forward to having Bailey home?"

"It will be pure heaven to have her in the apartment when I finish work this afternoon."

"Chuck told me Dan has finally made an appearance into the land of the living."

"He's doing a lot better and actually visited Bailey a couple of times. He seems to have found his way out of his depression."

"That's a relief and I'm impressed V has stuck around."

"Bailey invited him and Vanessa to the Hamptons for the weekend."

Blair blushed, "Chuck is hoping you and Bailey put on another show by the pool."

"Your fiancé is depraved and I highly doubt Bailey will be up to the task."

"Is she still in a lot of pain?"

"Yes, but it's expected to ease in the next couple of days."

Blair reached for her friend's left hand, "Oh S, we came so close to losing her."

"We did and that is why you and I are going to ensure this weekend is perfect. I don't want her to do anything but rest."

"I've already organised for Dorota to join us, so that part is taken care of."

"Greta and I picked out a cake last week and it will be delivered Friday afternoon before Joseph and her leave."

"Chuck said we'll pick you and Bailey up at six."

"Okay and mom and the others are leaving at that time too."

"Has your mother mention Thanksgiving to you yet?"

Serena nodded, "Apparently she wants to have it at our place this year."

"She's already invited my family."

"Aren't Eleanor and Cyrus spending it with his children this year?"

"No and we better make a move for our first class."

-0-

Baily took her time to walk down the hallway to her bedroom and Joseph carried her bag while watching her progress carefully.

"I bet you're relieved to be finally home," he stated as he set her bag onto the bed.

"I am and thanks for bringing me home."

"It was my pleasure and I'll see you tonight for dinner."

"Okay and can you tell Grammy I'll be using the spa before taking a nap."

"I'll pass it on, bye."

Changing into a lime green bikini, Bailey made her way into the second bathroom. Grimacing as she turned on the faucets, Bailey carefully stepped into the eight person spa.

When the water level had risen sufficiently, she turned off the taps with her right foot then switched on the pulsating jets. Getting into a comfortable position, she closed her eyes and waited for the ache in her side to ease.

Greta joined her moments later and slipped into the churning water, "Do you want to talk about what is bothering you?"

Opening her eyelids, a teary Bailey answered, "Do you still miss Grandpa?"

"Only every day dear. Has your stay in hospital triggered memories of your love for Annabelle?"

"Yes and I feel terrible. I know I've been a burden on Serena the past two weeks and she hasn't complained once and here I am thinking about Annabelle."

"First of all, you have not been a burden. Serena loves you and has wanted to be with you as often as humanly possible. She practically skipped out of here this morning with the knowledge you were being discharged today and coming home. Secondly, you have faced your own mortality and it's natural to have thoughts of Annabelle."

Shrugging her shoulders, Bailey agreed, "You're right Grammy, but I have these moments when I think Serena is too young to be tied down with me."

"Has Serena indicated she feels that way?"

"No."

"Do you love her?"

"You know I do, but I want her to be certain of me."

"Listen very closely to what I am about to say."

"All right, go ahead."

"You need to stop taking those damn pain pills and get your head together. Serena loves you completely and you had no doubts before you started with the medication."

Bailey protested, "I'm in pain and need them."

"Then cut back on the dosage because you are seeing something that isn't there and for goodness sakes, stop calling Roger to check up on the company. You need to concentrate on getting better and not stress about what's going on over there. The place is running just fine without you and will still be there when you have fully recovered."

Bailey smiled, "Thank you for the reality check and I'll cut back on the pills."

"Good because I would hate for you to do something idiotic where Serena is concerned. The two of you belong together and I don't want you jeopardising your relationship because of paranoia."

"I don't want to either, but I've been thinking about how young Serena is and what she will be missing out on."

"Bailey, she is not missing anything except you. She chose to leave the high society lifestyle behind to concentrate on Columbia and her job."

"I think I'm obsessing because I'm frustrated at still being in agony and not being able to be active."

"You need to resign yourself to the fact your injury could take another two months to heal."

Bailey's shoulders slumped with acceptance, "I know Grammy."

"You were going to propose to Serena the night you were shot, weren't you?"

"Yes I was, but I've had time to realise that wasn't the right time."

"You need to get your confidence back dear child and get on with your plan."

"I think I'll hold off for a while until I'm fully fit."

"It's entirely up to you Bailey."

"The spa helps ease the ache and thanks for being here for me."

"I'm more than glad we're both here."

-0-

Serena practically flew out of the lift and ran to the bedroom. She stopped and gazed upon her girlfriend lying on the bed dressed in a white tank top and purple high cut bikini briefs.

Bailey was reading a book and propped up in front of several pillows. "Well hello baby," she said while putting the novel down on the side table.

"Oh honey, welcome home."

Smiling brightly, Bailey open her arms, "Come and snuggle, I've missed having you by my side."

Taking off her coat, Serena slipped off her shoes and tights, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You'll be fine Serena."

Inching onto the bed, Serena carefully settled to the side and faced Bailey. Arms wrapped around her and she cried with sheer relief at having Bailey safely home.

"Hey now, what's with the tears?" requested a concerned Bailey.

Reaching out, Serena curved her fingers around Bailey's face, "I'm just so happy to have you here."

"It feels so good to have you in my embrace. How was college?"

"Awesome because I knew you were here waiting."

"You're awesome and I want to tell you how proud I am of you. You've been my strength the past fortnight and I want to apologise for being a little distant with you."

"There's no need, have you worked it out?"

Bailey smiled crookedly, "I had a long talk with Grammy and realised lying around in a hospital bed taking pain meds is no good for me."

Leaning in, Serena planted several light kisses on Bailey's chin, "Did you figure out anything else?"

"Yes, I need to trust your feelings for me and let you take care of me."

"I like the sound of that sweetheart."

"Serena."

"Yes Bailey?"

"Are you sure I am all you need?"

"Yes I am more than certain and nothing has changed from the moment I fell in love with you. If anything, I've fallen deeper these past two weeks."

A steady stream of tears fell from the corners of Bailey's eyes, "I've been thinking about Annabelle."

"I know you have and I'm fine with that."

Stretching out, Bailey touched Serena's lips, "I love you and I'm looking forward to the weekend."

"So am I and I better take a shower then help you get ready for dinner at Joseph's."

"I'll be right to dress myself Ser, you go ahead."

-0-

Bailey tentatively finished packing her bag for the trip to the Hamptons while Serena attended to her needs in the ensuite. Since halving her medication intake, Bailey felt every slight twinge when attempting any psychical task.

Slowly, she stepped away from the bed and grimaced when Serena's cell phone began to beep with a message alert. Turning to her left, she glanced at the screen and saw it was from Nate.

Serena exited the bathroom wearing jeans, boots and a purple sweater, "I'm ready when you are sweetheart."

"You have a message from Nate."

Picking up her Blackberry, Serena retrieved the missive, "He just said he's looking forward to seeing me."

As blonde brows rose, Bailey asked, "Didn't you just talk to him this morning at College?"

"Yes I did."

"Oh okay then, we should make a move."

Joseph tapped on the open door, "Are your bags ready girls?"

"Yes," chorused the two blondes.

"I'll take them down to the lobby, Chuck's limo has arrived."

"Thank you Joseph," said Bailey as she inched her way along the polished wooden floor. "I think I should have taken a head start, I'm so slow."

"Are you sure you'll be fine for the ride?" asked Serena as she noted the strain on her girlfriend's face.

"Yeah, it's cool."

A smiling Greta met the threesome in the foyer, "Bailey, you look like you are in pain."

"I'll be okay once I sit down. I think I over extended myself a couple of times."

"We can cancel if you like," suggested Greta while pressing the elevator call button.

"No, don't do that."

Serena reached for Bailey's left hand, "When did you take your last tablet?"

"About ten minutes ago, so I'll settle soon."

-o-

After greeting Chuck and Blair, the limo driver headed for the Hamptons and fifteen minutes into the trip, Serena's phone beeped.

Bailey watched over her shoulder as she read the message: **Serena I can't wait to kiss u again & have u purr into my ear like u did yesterday. Looking 4ward to u ditching the invalid and College next weekend for fashion week in Paris with me. Luv always Nate.**

Tears pricked the back of Bailey's eyes and her chest constricted with searing pain. Trying to remain calm, she looked out the window and casually asked, "Who was that?"

"It was just Nate," replied Serena. "I think he sent me a text by mistake."

Bailey closed her eyes and fought against the images of Nate and Serena together then cursed silently to herself for being so stupid in believing and trusting Serena. She kept her eyelids together for the rest of the journey and feigned sleep.

Once she entered the house, Bailey asked Greta to meet her in the study in five minutes. Serena was preoccupied with chatting away to Blair to notice her withdrawal or the fact she went back outside to speak with the limo driver as he offloaded the luggage onto the porch.

-0-

Greta ambled into the study to find Bailey hunched over the front edge of the desk, "What's wrong Bailey?"

"I'm returning to Manhattan, I can't stay here."

With great concern, Greta placed a hand on Bailey's trembling shoulder, "What has happened?"

Bailey straightened up as far as she could without pain and tear filled eyes focused on Greta, "Serena is having an affair with Nate."

"What?"

"I saw the text he sent her discussing their planned trip to Paris next week and kissing again like they did yesterday."

"Good god, are you sure Bailey?"

"Yes I know what I read and I need your help."

"Of course and I can't believe Serena would do this."

"I guess she fooled us both. I'm leaving in Chuck's limo and taking time abroad. Give me a head start for as long as you can before you confront Serena. I just don't have the heart to do it."

"Where will you go dear?"

"I have no idea at this stage, but I'll contact you once I'm settled. I'll let you know when I am okay. I'll be gone for at least two months and will be unable to be contacted."

Greta started to weep as her granddaughter's face contorted with grief, "Bailey, I'm so sorry and it's not like you to run away."

"I can't face her Grammy. Tell her the internship won't be terminated because I keep my word."

"Okay, please take care and know I love you dearly."

"I love you too, but I have to be on my own so I can heal."

"I fully understand."

Bailey embraced Greta then fled the house as fast as her injury would allow.

As the vehicle sped away, she phoned Roger and informed him she would be absent until December. Once the conversation ended, Bailey called the company pilot and organised the jet for a flight to Los Angeles. She then arranged a ticket to Sydney, Australia with a commercial airline.

-0-

Serena passed her phone to Blair in the bedroom, "Do you have any idea why Nate would send me that?"

Blair's eyes roamed over the message and she gasped, "Sweetie, a reason escapes me."

"As soon as he gets here, I'll ask."

"Are you going to tell Bailey?"

"Of course I am, but I want to know the facts first."

"I spoke to Nate some time back and he said he was over you two summers ago."

"Do you think he lied and is trying to cause trouble?"

"By what he told me, that would be a complete turnaround. Besides, it's not his style."

Chuck entered the room carrying two bags, "Nate's just arrived."

"Good, now I can get to the bottom of this mystery," declared Serena as she stormed out the door and confronted Nate in the hallway, "Why the hell did you text me with a lie?"

Nate raised his hands in a sign of surrender, "Whoa Serena, what are you talking about?"

Chuck and Blair joined the pair and Serena handed her cell to Nate.

"I didn't send it, I swear," he protested vehemently. "I lost my phone last night."

"Where Nate?" demanded Serena impatiently.

"At Butters, I went there with Dan because he met up with Georgina."

"He did what?" exclaimed a stunned Blair.

"Georgina called him yesterday to apologise for what she'd put him through with Milo and asked if he'd talk to her face to face."

"Why the hell would Dan agree to talk to Whoregina?" queried Chuck with a suspicious sneer.

"She wanted him to see she's cleaned up her act."

Serena shook her head, "Did Sparks have the opportunity to steal your cell?"

Nate's eyebrows knitted together as he thought and Serena snapped, "Jesus Nate, it's a simple yes or no answer."

"Okay, I guess she could have taken it."

Blair shook her head querulously, "Nate Archibald, were you high and maybe don't recall?"

"I was straight Blair. I don't do that shit anymore and Georgina had plenty of chances. She brushed up against me several times while ordering a drink."

Chuck stepped forward, "When did you notice your phone was missing?"

"It was this morning when I left for class."

"Great, just great," complained Serena as the four friends turned to the front entrance when a vehicle pulled into the circular drive.

"That will be Dan," noted Nate. "Maybe he saw something."

Serena flew out the door and greeted her family before tackling Dan, "Did Georgina get close to Nate last night?"

"Well hello to you too and what are you talking about?"

She handed over her cell, "I'm asking you if your psycho of an ex got close enough to Nate to lift his phone?"

"Yeah, I suppose she did."

"Jesus Humphrey, you got played yet again by that bitch," pointed out Blair with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't understand," admitted Dan. "Why would she do this?"

"To exact a little revenge on Bailey by causing a rift between us would be my guess," reasoned Serena.

Blair scoffed, "So much for turning over a new leaf."

Lily soothed her daughter's shoulder, "Has Bailey seen the text?"

"No, but I'm going inside to tell her about it now."

-0-

After searching for Bailey in their bedroom, Serena went to the pool and found a deserted room. She passed Rufus and Eric in the hall on her way to the kitchen and found Joseph and Greta entwined in an embrace and the older woman was crying.

"Is everything all right?" asked Serena.

Greta lifted her head off Joseph's shoulder, "How could you Serena?"

"How could I what?"

"Cheat on Bailey."

Serena's heart lurched, "I didn't. Did Bailey see the text supposedly sent by Nate?"

"Of course she did."

"Shit!" exclaimed Serena in panic. "Nate didn't send it. Georgina stole his phone last night. Where is Bailey, I need to explain?"

"She's gone and you better tell me everything."

The others joined the trio and Serena told Greta the whole story.

"Oh dear god, Bailey is absolutely heartbroken and left with the wrong impression," explained a still visibly upset Greta.

"Do you know where she has gone?" asked a now sobbing Serena.

"No, she said she would call me when she settled. She has gone somewhere to mend."

Serena glanced at her phone and called Bailey. The connection went straight to a recorded message informing her the phone was not in service. "Damn it, her phone is switched off. Greta, do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

"I can only tell you where she won't go."

Lily placed a comforting hand on Serena's wrist, "We can hire someone to locate her sweetheart. Greta, how many places can we rule out?"

"She won't go to any of the family homes, so that leaves out Paris, Sweden and London. It's unlikely she'll go near the cities were the corporate offices are."

Chuck pulled out his phone, "I'll call the airlines."

"I'll phone the company hangar," suggested Greta.

Ten minutes passed before Bailey's travel plans were obtained.

"She has a three hour head start on us," pointed out Rufus.

"Then I'll fly to Sydney and find her," declared Serena.

"No, you have college to think about," countered Greta. "Joseph and I will go; Bailey will be upset if you miss class."

"You're right and I need to go see Georgina."

"We'll go with you," offered Chuck.

"Count me in," added Nate. "And we can stop off at a police station so I can report my stolen phone."

"It looks like this weekend is a total bust," announced Blair while Greta called the limo service.

-0-

Popping the cap off the pill bottle, Baily took two tablets and washed them down with a mouthful of water. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she stood and walked towards the galley. Passing by the section, she knocked on the pilot's cabin door.

It opened and co-pilot Dennis Topping turned his head, "Is there something you need Miss Lindquist?"

"Yes, there has been a change of plans. We have a new destination."

Pilot Chase Ramsay spoke, "Yes ma'am, where to?"

"Vancouver and I realise you will need to register a new flight plan, but there is a five thousand dollar bonus for you both if you don't mention it to anyone else including my grandmother."

Dennis smiled, "You're the boss."

"Yes I am and I don't want to be found for at least two months once we land."

"Understood ma'am."

"I'll leave you gentlemen to it and I appreciate your discretion."

-0-

"What do you mean, she didn't book in?" questioned Greta.

"Miss Lindquist failed to check in for her flight," explained the QANTAS ticket clerk.

"Okay and thank you for your time." Greta led Joseph away from the counter, "Obviously Bailey is serious about not being found."

"I agree honey, she could be anywhere in California by now."

"We may as well go home and wait for her to call."

-0-

After Robert Sparks gave the two police officers permission to search his daughter's room, Georgina went into a tirade of abuse, "For fuck's sake Nate, it was only meant as a joke. Have you lost your sense of humour?"

"It was no laughing matter when you sent Serena those text messages pretending to be me."

"Yeah well, Little Miss Happiness has lost her sense of humour too."

The two uniformed officers ascended the stairs behind David while Serena glared at Georgina, "You hoped Bailey would see the messages, didn't you?"

"If she did, that was just a bonus."

"Because of your interfering, Bailey has left me, so I hope you're satisfied bitch."

A snarl formed at the left corner of Georgina's face, "Oh how sad."

"You're the sad one, you conniving whore," snapped the blonde.

"Tsk, tsk, that's no way for a lady to speak. Oh wait, you're no lady slut."

Nate grabbed Serena's right arm as it struck out at Georgina, "Leave it Serena, she's not worth it."

The two officers walked down the stairs and the eldest said, "Georgina Sparks, you are under arrest for theft. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been explained to you?"

"Yeah I do. Mom, I guess you better call the lawyer," replied Georgina while being handcuffed.

Serena stepped in front of her, "If you hurt anyone again, I'll bury you."

"Did you hear that officers? She just threatened me."

"I didn't hear a thing," responded one of the officers as he led Georgina out of the house.

"You stay here with Milo," directed David to his stunned wife Judith. "I'll go bail her out."

Without another word, Serena and her close friends left and returned to Waldorf Towers.

-0-

After a sleepless night, Serena entered the kitchen and found Greta sitting at the bench drinking from a tea cup, "I didn't expect to see you back so soon."

"Bailey didn't catch her plane I'm afraid."

"Shit."

"We will just have to wait until she calls me."

Tears began to roll down Serena's face, "I miss her."

"I know you do and hopefully she will phone soon."

She didn't; two weeks went by before Bailey left a message on the apartment phone.

 _"Hey Grammy, sorry I took so long to call. I didn't really know what to say. I'm doing okay now that I've finally stopped crying. I'm getting stronger every day and the pain is tolerable. I'll call again soon, I love you. Bye."_

Greta turned to Serena, "I'll stay at home from now on and be here to answer the phone."

"If she hadn't taken cash with her we could have traced her credit card by now."

"Bailey is very clever at hiding."

Serena's brows arched, "She's done this before?"

"Yes, when Annabelle passed away. After the service, Bailey flew out to London and spent two weeks there. I wasn't told until four months later when she informed her mother."

"I hate that she is all alone and thinking the worst of me."

"I do too, but without her cell switched on, there is no way to locate her."

"This waiting is excruciating."

"We can only hope she calls back soon."

-0-

Bailey phoned four weeks later at twelve o'clock Friday November fourth.

Greta picked up after the forth ring, "Hello Lindquist residence."

 _"Hi Grammy, how are you?"_

"Oh Bailey, it's so good to hear from you and I am well, although I'm missing you terribly."

 _"I miss you too."_

Greta heard the sound of people chatting away in the background, "Where are you, it sounds very noisy?"

 _"I'm in a bar."_

"You aren't drinking away your sorrows, are you?"

 _"No way Grammy, I'm just having a beer with lunch."_

"Okay, how is your health?"

 _"I'm getting there, but am still a little sore if I overdo it. I'm jogging a short distance in the mornings, but otherwise taking it easy. How is Joseph?"_

"As devilishly handsome as ever and very concerned about you."

 _"Give him a hug from me."_

"I will."

 _"Listen, I have to go, my meal just arrived. I'm staying at the North Vancouver Hotel and will call you again tonight. I love you, bye."_

The line went dead before Greta could say another word.

-0-

Serena stepped out of the lifts and was greeted by a grinning Greta, "Bailey called and I know where she is staying."

Dropping her shoulder bag, Serena embraced the older woman, "Oh my god, that's brilliant news."

"You have an hour to pack and get to the company hanger."

Leaning back, Serena asked, "So she is expecting me?"

"Not quite dear." Greta led Serena to the bedroom and explained the conversation she'd shared with Bailey, "It's up to you to tell her the truth."

Serena withdrew a travel bag from the walk-in robe and commenced collecting clothes, "What if she won't let me in to talk?"

"When you arrive at the hotel ask to speak to the night manager Desiree Faulkner. She will hand you a room key."

"Okay, but why didn't you just call Bailey back and tell her the truth?"

"Her phone was switched off again and she wasn't in her room when I called the hotel. I know Desiree personally and she is happy to help us. I thought it would be a pleasant way for you and Bailey to make up seems you have Monday and Tuesday as College holidays."

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I'll just have a quick shower then I'll be ready to leave. Thank you for organising everything Greta."

"It's the least I could do to put that smile back on your face."

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry, I've missed Bailey so much."

"Laugh Serena, save the tears for later," advised Greta with a hug.

-0-

Bailey ordered her second bottle of Sleeman's Honey Brown lager and sat at the bar counter.

Quinn, the mid-twenties blonde bartender placed the beer on the coaster in front of Bailey and grinned.

"Thanks Quinn."

"You're welcome sugar. You've been coming here so often we'll have to consider you a local soon."

With a slight giggle, Bailey handed over a ten dollar bill, "I could think of worse places to live that's for sure."

"So how long before you return to New York?"

"There's no rush for me to go back before Christmas."

"I've noticed you're a bit of a loner."

"It's less complicated that way."

"I hear you, excuse me Bailey."

Bailey observed the attractive blonde move away to serve several customers and fill waitress' orders. After seven weeks of conversation with Quinn, Bailey had learnt quite a lot about the New Orleans born woman and enjoyed her company. She knew all about the other woman's escape from an abusive boyfriend six years earlier and her immigration to North Vancouver to start a new life.

That life now consisted of a husband and a two year old daughter. Bailey found solace in listening to stories of Peter and Renee, but couldn't ease the pain of losing Serena. Despite her best efforts, Bailey was constantly consumed by melancholy, especially at night while trying to find sleep.

Shaking the feelings of despair from her mind, Bailey finished her beer and left Quinn a generous tip.

Although the night air was freezing, Bailey donned her overcoat and tuque at the door and started to walk back to her hotel. As had become her habit, she leisurely strolled along the sidewalks during the hour and a half journey and stopped off at a store to purchase grocery items for breakfast. With plans to take a run through the Grouse Mountain tracks in the morning, she was looking forward to treating herself to a home cooked meal after exercising.

With two shopping bags in hand, Bailey made her way to her suite by stepping into the elevator. Pressing the appropriate button, she travelled two levels then ambled to her room.

Once the groceries were put away, Bailey went into the bathroom and turned on the bathtub faucets. Adding some relaxation salts, she quickly undressed and climbed into the warm water with her phone in hand.

Turning on the cell, Bailey pressed the contact button and spoke to her grandmother for twenty minutes before calling Grace.

 _"Oh Bailey, this is a pleasant surprise. How are you?"_

"I'm doing all right, what about you?"

 _"I'm good and looking forward to catching up with you."_

"Grace, at this stage I'm not sure when that will be."

 _"Okay, you'll be happy to know everything is running to plan and all the company fundraisers have been successful during your absence."_

"That's good to hear."

 _"Your grandmother has basically stepped in for you and Serena has been fantastic with her ideas and press releases."_

Bailey swallowed the lump in her throat, "That sounds promising."

 _"Serena has been an excellent asset even though it's obvious her mind is elsewhere at times."_

"Yeah well, I'm really not interested in her personal life, just as long as it doesn't interfere with her work performance."

 _"I thought you two were a couple and living together?"_

"No, we broke up nearly two months ago."

 _"Oh that explains your trip away then."_

"It's not up for discussion."

 _"Bailey, I have known you all your life, so don't bullshit me."_

Baily turned off the water, "It's a long story Grace and it's too late to get into now."

 _"Well, I had no idea about the separation and your grandmother and Serena are as close as ever."_

"I beg your pardon?"

 _"Serena is still living at your Penthouse and is always with Greta."_

"I didn't know that and I'm very surprised."

 _"You owe me a full explanation when you return."_

"Yeah sure, goodnight Grace."

 _"Goodnight Bailey."_

Shocked by the revelation, Bailey was just about to phone Greta when she heard the sound of the entrance door opening. Jumping out of the tub and grabbing a nearby robe, she raced into the living area and wasn't prepared for the sight of Serena holding a travel bag and a bouquet of red roses.

Serena took one look at Bailey and burst into tears, "Don't say a word, just listen to what I have to say."

Bailey ignored the request, "What the hell are you doing here? Did you get lost on the way to the Archibald home?"

Putting down the bag, Serena approached a fuming Bailey, "That's not what I would call listening."

"I have no intention of listening, so just turn around and go."

"For fuck's sake, I'm not with Nate, I never was."

"Oh come off it Serena, I read the text message."

"Georgina stole Nate's phone and sent the two messages."

The rage within Bailey subsided, "Say what?"

"The bitch coerced Dan into meeting him at Butters and he asked Nate to tag along for support."

"I don't believe it."

"It's the truth. Georgina wanted to ruin our relationship. She was going to use Dan's phone, but Nate's was easier to steal. Nate reported her to the police and she was arrested when they found his cell in her room at her parents. If you don't want to believe me, then trust Greta. She was the one who told me where to find you and arranged a key for your room. I confronted Nate the night you left and the whole story came out."

"I suppose that's why you didn't move out."

Serena nodded, "Yes, Greta and I were waiting for your call."

Flabbergasted, Bailey humbly responded, "I don't know what to say."

"I would never have betrayed you Bailey. I love you too much damn much to ruin what we have."

Bailey let go of her heartache and drew Serena into her arms, "I'm so sorry baby. I shouldn't have left the way I did."

"The pills you were on made you a little mistrustful sweetheart and I fully understand."

"My heart broke when I thought I'd lost you Serena."

"Mine did too, but I waited for you."

"Oh god, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Serena pulled back and handed over the flowers, "These are for you and so am I."

Blue eyes locked onto blue and Bailey smiled, "Thank you, they're lovely just like you. I was lost without you."

"Well, I found my way to you and I'd really like to talk more."

Releasing her hold, Bailey allowed Serena to unpack as she stood by, "I thought about you every day."

"I was so upset knowing you had been hurt." Serena took her toiletries bag into the bathroom, "I see I disturbed your bath."

"It's okay, the water was getting cold anyway. Have you had dinner?"

"No, I left as soon as I arrived home from College. Greta had everything organised."

Bailey moved into the room and took off her robe, "I'll order room service." Picking up a towel, she started to dry off.

Serena reached out and traced her fingertip along the raised scar on Bailey's stomach, "Have you healed fully?"

Bailey's body reacted swiftly to the touch and trembled, "I still have some pain every now and then, but I've been jogging for some time without too much discomfort."

"I'm glad and I see you've gone the full Brazilian."

Looking down, Bailey gulped as she watched Serena's index finger glide over her skin towards her mound, "Uhm yes, it makes me more sensitive."

"Why do you want to be more sensitive?"

Bailey sucked on her bottom lip and dropped the towel, "So I would climax quicker and relieve the ache I had for you."

Serena groaned deeply, "Oh god Bailey, I craved your touch all the time you were gone."

"I'm right here for you baby," pointed out Bailey as she pressed onto Serena's finger. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Bailey gripped Serena's wrist and guided her hand downwards, "Show me Ser."

Smiling broadly, Serena slipped three fingers into the moist crease and over the swollen clitoris, "Tell me what you want."

Bailey's eyes rolled back as her body started to shake and her breathing shortened, "Exactly what you are doing."

Cupping Bailey's left breast, Serena slowed her strokes, "Don't come yet honey, you feel so good and look incredibly beautiful; I want it to last longer."

Reaching out, Bailey grabbed the edge of the counter with her left hand and bent her knees to give her lover better access, "You're simply wonderful Ser and I missed you."

Taking up the invite, Serena slid her fingers down the smooth passage and over the opening then back up over the rock hard clitoris, "Do you like that?"

"Oh god yes ...just like that baby. Slow me down."

Serena bent over and took a ripe right nipple into her mouth and Bailey whimpered in response. Keeping her tempo even, Serena flicked her tongue over the rigid bud and squeezed the left nipple.

"Serena ... oh ... yes." With hips thrusting forward, Bailey grabbed hold of Serena's left shoulder and screamed, "I'M YOURS." Her climax tore through her senses and her frame shuddered as Serena continued her caresses.

Bailey rolled into another orgasm and Serena dropped to her knees and replaced her fingers with her tongue.

Twenty minutes later, Bailey collapsed onto the tiled floor and Serena hugged her tightly.

Once Bailey had control over her breathing, she pulled herself and Serena to their feet and removed her clothing, "You were amazing and now I'm going to love you."

"Yes please Bailey," replied Serena before kissing her hungrily.

-0-

When there was a knock at the door, Bailey untangled herself from Serena's long limbs and got out of bed. Putting on a robe, she answered the door, tipped the waiter and took possession of the food trolley.

Serena sat up and grinned at her lover as she wheeled over the portable table containing an ice bucket, a bottle of Moet, a six pack of beer and food towards the bed.

Her tummy rumbled and she giggled, "I didn't realise how famished I was."

"Well it is three fifteen in the morning, so that's understandable. You certainly worked up my appetite."

"I've never see you so insatiable before."

Passing over a flute of champagne, Bailey put the tray of cheeses, fruit and crackers next to Serena. Making herself comfortable on the bed, she picked up a bottle of beer, "Here's to us."

Serena clinked her flute against Bailey's ale, "Cheers sweetheart."

"I spoke to Grace earlier and she said you've been doing well."

"Greta persuaded me to concentrate on college and work. I wanted to chase after you to Los Angeles, but she took Joseph instead. Of course when they discovered you hadn't taken the flight; mom made a few discrete enquires about hiring a private detective. You were very adept at covering your tracks, so Greta opted to wait until you called."

"Did Grammy explain why I am good at disappearing?"

"She did. So tell me why you chose to come here."

"I needed a place that no one would ever think of looking at. At first I fully intended to fly to Sydney, but after a couple of hours in the company jet, I knew the pain was too much to bear for a long flight."

Serena popped a cracker with Brie into Bailey's mouth, "Have you stayed here before?"

Taking a moment, Bailey swallowed, "Yes and I knew the owners would afford me my privacy and not disclose any information if anyone other than Grammy made inquiries."

"I received the key off Desiree."

"Desiree and her husband Mack used to manage the hotel when it was part of the Lindquist chain. Dad signed it over to Mack and Desiree on their thirtieth wedding anniversary a couple of years ago."

"Holy shit what a generous gift."

Bailey refilled Serena's glass, "Dad was very thoughtful when it came to employees and I knew you would try to find me."

"Why is that?"

"I believed you would want to explain your side of the story and I couldn't handle talking to you."

"I hated that you were hurt, so did Greta. She'd been going into the office every week until you called on the home phone."

"She's an incredible woman. So what became of Sparks?"

"Her father bailed her out yet again and she was sentenced to one hundred hours of community service last month. When she completed her time, her parents sent her to Bellevue for a twenty eight day psych assessment."

"I gather her parents are caring for the baby."

"Yes and if Georgina steps out of line one more time, they will petition the court for full custody."

"That's good and hopefully the bitch will finally get the help she needs."

"Cheers to that sweetheart. I just want her to stay out of our lives."

"That would be nice."

"Are you ready to come home?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Would you like to stay here for the weekend?"

"We can stay until Tuesday night, I'm not due back to College until Wednesday and Grace gave me the time off work."

"Did she now?"

Serena tittered, "I suspect Greta was behind it."

"I have no doubt of that. She is convinced you and I are meant to be together."

Serena stretched over and kissed Bailey swiftly, "I think she is right."

"I know she is Serena. Have you eaten enough?"

"Yes thanks, I'll tidy up while you pour me another drink."

Bailey watched Serena place the tray onto the trolley and wheel it to the door then leave it outside.

"I hope you didn't flash other guests?"

"No I didn't and have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not in the last half hour, so you better make up for it."

"I plan to, now ditch that robe."

-0-

Bailey and Serena alighted from the lift and were met by Serena's family, Greta and Joseph.

Ten minutes after unpacking, the couple sat down for dinner and Bailey answered questions while Serena kept a firm grip on her thigh under the table.

Turning her head, Bailey giggled, "Behave."

Serena nipped at her girlfriend's earlobe, "I want to be bad."

"You've achieved that baby."

Their playful banter ceased when Greta asked, "So Bailey, do you have any plans for a return to work?"

"I was thinking of going in for a couple of hours tomorrow after dropping Serena at College."

"That's a good idea. I don't want you over doing it."

"I won't Grammy and I really appreciate this welcome home dinner."

"Don't thank me dear, it was Serena's doing."

"You can show your gratitude in private later sweetheart," suggested Serena with a glint in her eyes.

Bailey changed the subject to Eric's scholastic endeavours and Serena tittered behind her glass of water.

-o-


End file.
